Holding
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Every girl, at some point in her life, wanted a thing with a brooding, mysterious, messed up guy. The guy had problems, maybe he partied a lot, maybe he never got over the death of his parents. Well, Elliot was that for me. It almost happened, until 'it' happened instead. I was left in a wreck, my heart in shambles, and my tire flat. That was when HE showed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Holding**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Disney owns Austin and Ally. This is all fiction.**

 **Warning: This gets semi-graphic in the sexual tense, but not how you might be thinking.**

 **A/N: This starts off with Ally's fascination for Elliot. It is over by the end of this chapter, however, for obvious reasons. You'll see the real stuff next. ReAd It PlEaSe.**

* * *

We started off as friends, much to my displeasure. He was too caught up in a girl-likes-boy-who-likes-her-and-her-friend situation. By the time he stole my phone and read my text messages to Trish, therefore figuring out another girl liked him, he was too caught up in his first to girls to even think about me. I had such high imaginations of him. In my sixteen-year-old eyes, he was mysterious, suave, and troubled. I think that's what really got me. He was troubled. He could come to school brooding some days or high the next. Both cases worried me sick.

He needed help. He wasn't happy. He was depressed and needed fixed. He wasn't whole. He wasn't being the real him, who I knew would be more selfless and caring of a girl's heart than the boy who played off my crush on him as a fling sort of thing.

I was wrong. I know that now. I just wish that somebody would have slapped me in the face and screamed at me, screamed that I was horribly, utterly wrong.

The other two girls got it before me. When they first dumped him, I had thought, "I wouldn't want to be a second choice either." That was why I started to get over him. And I eventually did, only to be pulled back in a worse way that ruined a healthy, wonderful relationship. When the second girl dumped him, I had thought, "These two are so dumb. You can't exactly blame him for all his mistakes: he has depression."

I know I sounded like an ignorant brat. It was who I was for some time in my life. Then came the day he kissed me under the bright lights of the lacrosse field after a glorious win. That was about a year after he had his two-girl scandal. One thing I remember now was that, looking back, something was always revolving around him – some form of gossip.

'He ate out this girl and she's being clingy.'

'He got a blowjob and she threw up because he was too long – on his dick!'

'I heard he made out with five girls at that party.'

And, don't forget the obvious one: 'Elliot's turned into such a player.'

But I knew there were two sides to every story. I had laughed each girl off, almost waving them goodbye as I stayed in his good graces. But his line of girls slowed down when he finished a good section through of the freshmen and his reputation turned their attention elsewhere. There was a lull in his gossip train.

So he created a moment with me. I had hopelessly fallen in and out of crushing on Elliot. It happened that at the night on the football field, I had feelings for him. When he kissed me, those feeling skyrocketed. It was _incredibly_ romantic!

Until he groped my boobs. Now, I didn't feel it. No, I was so caught up with the victory and the kiss and his tongue that I barely registered his hand under my tank top. When I did, I shoved him off, but people saw. They looked at us when he apologized after the game, promising to make it up to me.

Despite the one good outcome of my past, I still wish I never had let him apologize. Anyone who touches a girl in surprise is one thing, but publicly is another issue. My _father_ was at the game. Needless to say, Elliot never came over to my house.

As I was saying, we stayed friends for a while after that because I was furious at him. To his credit, he was persistent. Elliot never gave up. Ha! No, he never would, not for this, not for weed, and especially not for lust. So I gave him another shot.

"Saturday," I had said. It would be simple, hard to screw up. "I'll come over and watch a movie."

Take to note that I had only been in a handful of relationships, all of which I never kissed him until weeks into it. Secondly, I had only been kissed a handful of times. I didn't do social media; I'd rather write songs than see the food you just ate and are now digesting, which you'll eventually poop out. I wasn't familiar with any of the new trends and phrases going on. I imagined this movie date as just that: a date where we watched a movie.

"Dad, my shift is over for today. Can I go out?" I asked him on the succulent Saturday. I still wish to this day he would have asked me where I was going or when I'd be home or who I was hanging out with. I blame it on the whole lacrosse field incident. Since then, he kept his nose out of my personal life, after contacting my mom and triple checking that she had 'the talk' with me.

"Sure, honey, as long as you remember to open my gift for you, first." he said, continuing on his duty of cleaning the display window. He had a chipper smile on his lips, which made me feel even guiltier. I wasn't lying, but hiding the truth that I knew he'd disagree with made me feel just as bad. But I knew he wouldn't understand Elliot. He had problems. I had helped him work those problems out. Even if he didn't need me now, he may need me later. I also didn't want to upset his fragile emotions by standing him up.

His gift was the same as I always got every six months: a new can of pepper spray. I loved my dad, I truly did, but I sometimes had to wonder how the store wasn't robbed from under his nose before I came along. I wasn't going to use a whole can of pepper spray in six months! Guys rarely asked me out as it was, but to actually lust after me so much that they would try to force their hand? It wouldn't happen to Ally Dawson, clumsiest, geekiest, and least-sexy girl in Miami.

Again, I looked back. To this day, I imagine a wistfully hopeful look crossing my face, screaming and, "Don't let what happens next happen, Dad!" What I was about to do was so wrong. It didn't even _feel_ right, not one moment of that day felt right. In reality, however, I looked back to make sure he was letting me off without question.

"Oh, Ally! I won't make it home tonight. I am going to an instrument auction at a hotel. We get free mud baths in the morning if we get a room!" He looked so happy with such a little thing. Blushing, I remembered that tonight I might go a bit further than a five second kiss, maybe even seeing him shirtless. I felt more than dirty and immaturely gross when my dad was here getting excited about something as soothing and mature as a mud bath.

"I'll stay at Trish's," I said and exited the store. My feet found their way to my car faster than I ever had before. After texting Trish that I'd see her later, I headed to Elliot's house.

His house was spacious. It was on the beach, which made me shudder. The beach was never fun to me. Maybe this date would help. I really had my hopes up. Elliot was a beautiful boy. He had elfish features that made my heart flutter and his hair was sculpted perfectly. I still couldn't believe after a full year of being in the friend zone, I was getting out and into the girlfriend zone. It was uncommon for a boy to get out, but if the girl got out, it was never under the best of terms. But I'd be the exception.

It was a little out of my way to get to his house. Most of the people from my school lived closer to me, but to get to his house I had to travel a good ways down the highway. I shook my head and knocked on the door.

"Hey," I began to say.

"Nice little bow. You look like a five-year-old," Elliot flicked at my headband. I frowned and discretely shrugged it off as we headed into his house. "So my parents are out of town. I have a movie playing downstairs if you want to head down."

"You started without me?" I asked, feigning to be hurt. I battered my eyes at him and he threw me a dazzling smile.

"It's not like we'll be watching too much of it," he chuckled as he headed into the kitchen. I waved that comment off. Elliot, in my mind, always knew more about what was going on, what we were talking about. I struggled to keep up most of the time.

I was sitting on the couch when he jumped down and pressed play. He dimmed the lights and I settled in, reaching for some popcorn from the bowl he brought down. "Nope, mine," he said, a smile stretching from cheek to cheek. I grinned and ruffled his hair, to which he totally freaked out about.

Things were good for a little while. I was totally lost in the movie – a classic horror one, gag me – but I pieced it together enough. Most horror movies were easy to decipher, and I didn't need all the details because…because was that a hand? Yes, definitely, a hand was moving up my thigh. And fast.

"Elliot," I blushed, shoving his hand down. But he tried again quickly. I rolled my eyes and shoved his hand away. When he tried again, I said, "Elliot, stop."

"I'm just playing, relax Ally," Elliot said, throwing an arm around my shoulders. I didn't snuggle in closer. That comment really unnerved me, even with my cloud of boy in my head. He was playing, like my body was something he could play with, because it didn't matter if he had stopped or not.

It took a while, but eventually I settled in. This was Elliot. I was sure he was just nervous and speaking before he spoke. Still, the question was why was this his instinct thought?

When we started kissing, I understood what his comment meant earlier. He was a decent kisser, but damn, did that boy _own_ a toothbrush? It smelled of a mixture of hot dog and onions. Maybe he had a chili cheese dog. Whatever the case was, it was now on my tongue.

Still, we continued kissing. I once made out with my boyfriend in my freshman year so long it felt like fifteen minutes. He didn't make a move further because he really didn't know what he was doing, but that was beside the point. I really enjoyed kissing. I was young and, if I had to admit it, nervous to go much further.

I didn't really have the choice with Elliot. First, he kissed down my neck. This was new, but exciting. Then he kissed across my chest. I started getting nervous then, but I knew if I stopped him, we'd be finished. So I let him kiss along my chest, his lips even nearing my bra.

But that was where my consent ended.

His hands, which had previously been molesting my butt, moved to my front. He didn't give me time before he plunged into my panties and shoved two fingers inside me. I gasped in utter shock.

It took me more than a second to realize what he just did. It didn't feel good. It hurt, really. He was on top of me at that moment, but because he was a stick, I was able to shove him upward to get his attention. "El-Elliot, that hurts. Stop," I stuttered, still unsure how this even happened. I didn't give any sign of going much further. He was my friend for a year! He knew I hadn't hit past second yet, and I had barely reached there.

His hand didn't move. He only smirked and bent his head down to kiss me. "Elliot! I mean it," I wiggled underneath him. I hadn't realized it, but tears came to my eyes. "Stop!"

"Come on, Als, you'll have to grow up some time," he said right before his hand reached out, but I knew that wasn't it. Elliot would never concede so quickly. His thumb and forefinger suddenly gripped my clitoris and pinched the life out of it.

I screamed to high heavens. "Now, do you wanna be my good girl? For me, my innocent babygirl?"

I whimpered at his mercy. My vision was blurred with hot tears as his fingers entered my vagina again. I couldn't force myself to move, no matter how strong the urge was. Before I knew it, my shirt was off, then my bra, and his mouth was suctioning my boobs.

But this wasn't happening to me. Not with Elliot. He was a good guy. He was my closest guy friend for the past year. I had feelings – intense feelings for him! But that didn't mean I wanted to have sex with him. I didn't truly, honest to goodness want to have sex with him or anyone. I wasn't near ready, physically or mentally.

And he'd never let me go.

Thinking on my feet, I considered my options. I could sit here and demand he stop for all the time I wanted, but I wouldn't be a virgin by the time he listened to be. I could fight back, but he was already on top of me and had his hooks deep. I wasn't giving up, though. I knew Elliot. I was lucky enough to know him, at least the obvious parts. He was desperate to get laid. He was a virgin still, too. Why he chose to do this to me I had no idea. I must have done something worse to deserve this hell. But I wasn't going to get it because, after all, I knew him. I knew he wasn't the smartest tool in the shed. He was blonde in his own special way. I had tricked and played him before.

So I played into it. "Get a condom. Now," I said in my most demanding voice, but it still trembled around the edges a bit.

Elliot grinned against my skin. "See, Als, I knew you'd come around," he said. I flinched when he said my name. While he fumbled with his belt, I sat up and looked around for some sort of escape. Suddenly, I saw it. My purse was feet away. It had pepper spray that could really cause some pain, just enough for me to make a mad dash to my car!

So I stood up, facing him. He looked ready to pounce on me so I started shrugging off my skirt, pretending to fall as it got stuck around my feet. "Get over here, Als, or I'll show you what bad girls get?" Elliot made a whipping sound. On the floor, I jumped at the sharp sound. When I reached my purse, I grabbed the pepper spray and hid it in my hands.

"Come here," he said. I walked forward, staring him in the eyes the entire time. My stomach was upside down. I could still taste his horrid breath in my mouth and feel his wet tongue along my breasts. The next few moments happened so fast all I could see was red.

One second, his hands were on his (small) dick and the next they were against his face, tearing at his eyes. I looked in my hand to find the pepper spray still streaming the burning mist. I grabbed my tank top from the floor and ran.

I made it all the way to the car before I realized what I forgot.

So I headed inside the large mansion, sneaking this way and that to make sure I couldn't be caught. Elliot was moaning in the basement. I cursed my luck as I snuck down the stairs and saw Elliot pouring water bottles into his eyes. The purse was near him. He seemed to notice me for a second time.

"You fucking cunt," he seethed, struggling to stand. I held my pepper spray out in front of me like a weapon, only then realizing it would have been smart to actually get a kitchen knife. He and I stood at a stand still until he realized what I wanted. "Take your purse, bitch, and get out of my house, but good goddamn luck getting home." He growled before trudging up the stairs. I didn't think Elliot as a threat before, but he proved me wrong. So I grabbed my purse and ran after him, making sure he didn't set the house on fire or something. I wouldn't put it past him considering what he nearly just did.

Shuddering, I tugged my top on and ran to my car. He was in the tool shed. I jumped in and numbly began to start the engine, but my hands kept shaking. I could hardly see the hole for the key, and then I realized it was because of my tears.

Finally, I began pulling out, but there he was. He hit my windshield with a pipe and I screamed, kicking my car into drive. He was insane! In my rearview mirror, I saw him running after my car yelling and flailing his arms, flipping me off. I felt multiple bumps and heard many sounds, but I prayed to God that my car could pull me through, at least to the main road.

And it did, with me driving through the tears and the pain.

By the time I hit the main road, there was a dinging sound in my car, but I no longer needed to be so attentive. I was safe.

But I wasn't unharmed.

I couldn't breathe. I kept trying to pull in air, but with every breath I was reminded of the events that took place only seconds ago. I tugged at my hair, hoping to shove them away and forget about it forever. A car horn beeped and I swerved to get out of the way. Cursing, I realized I was going much slower than all the other cars. Still barely having a normal breathing pattern, I looked at the light.

 _Low Tire Pressure_

A mix between a snort and sob came out of my mouth. I was really slowing down. I pulled off into a neighborhood that I distinctly remembered used to lead to my elementary school. If that was the case, then I knew one family among the houses. I didn't know when I decided not to just stop and cry in my car, but I kept creeping along until we came to the bottom of the hill. Above sat three houses and behind me was the school.

I shut off the engine and just looked at my hands. The sobbing was uncontrollable. I couldn't breathe. My lungs needed air and I was doing the motion, but nothing seemed to work. I pulled at my hair, resting my head in my hands. I felt disgusted, used, and molested.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered as my breathing sped. I never should have gone out with him again, not after the lacrosse game.

An animal shuffling in the woods to my right startled me. Deftly, I climbed out of my car, realizing it was nearly nine at night, too dark for the neighbors to realize I had no pants on. I needed to get home. I didn't know what I needed to do after that, but I just needed to get home and safe and out of these clothes Elliot ruined.

I looked at my very flat tire and groaned. I had no idea how to change a tire! Debating my options, I knew I had to rely on the one and only option my body thought of before my brain did. My dad was out of town and Trish didn't know how. I didn't have money for a tow truck and didn't want anyone else seeing me, not like this, not ever.

But somebody had to.

My shaking hands fumbled around for my phone. I climbed in the passenger seat and listened to the soothing sound of the ringing. But as the ringing continued, so did my thoughts. My mind replayed every detail of thirty minutes before. It picked at each movement and word and hint, trying to see where we went wrong, trying to see what we missed.

My vagina pulsed from where his fingers jammed into me repeatedly. It was swollen and red. My clit was pulsing. My boobs had bite marks. In the cool night air, the nipples were hard and split open from the trauma they endured.

He took away my sense of safety. He took away my innocence. He took away my sanity. Every thought revolved around that assault. I was powerless, being controlled by some poser. He relished in my sensitivity, not caring whether I consented or not. He didn't care. He touched me, hurt me, threatened me, he –

"Hello?" I hadn't heard that voice in months. He was just another familiar face I passed in the halls. We had science together last year. He was so kind and open and funny. I almost liked him, but I put it on his looks. We still went through a couple months of us hanging out, singing together, and everything, but then he got a girlfriend and Elliot said he wrote a suicide note. We drifted apart during these days, I focused on helping Elliot and he focused on having a healthy relationship with Kira. He wasn't deep like Elliot, I had thought, he wouldn't get me.

My hand covered my mouth to hide my sob.

We went to elementary school together and I remembered his house because we used to walk around it in the loop every Monday. I had no room talking to him of all popular jocks, but he was my closest and only option. However, he could hardly be considered just a jock. We had music class together for most of high school, working around his constant workouts for football.

"A-Austin?" Even I could hear how my voice trembled. Oh, I sounded like a mess. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and continued. "It – it's Ally, Ally Dawson, and I was, uh…"

I sniffled and tried to get control of my lungs. They just couldn't keep up with my need for air. My head was swimming with images and memories and I just wanted them gone!

"Ally, are you outside my house? In that beat up car of yours?" Austin Moon's voice was calm and steady. He had a beautiful voice. We used to sing together in middle school, too, I remembered. I blew out a breath of tired laughter.

"Yeah, I -,"

"Be right out."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure how long this will be just yet. I feel like I am almost done writing it all. At the moment, unfinished, I'm looking around four or five chapters. Let me tell you, this wasn't really planned out. It started as a one-shot and turned into a long story. There's not a big plot line. This isn't a big story. It's just a little fling of finding the good in the bad.**

 **Can I see four reviews, please? Come on, it can't be that bad. Three is just tooooo easy. And I really hope people like this. FOUR?**

 **XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holding Pt 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Disney owns Austin and Ally, not me. This is fiction.**

* * *

He hung up. I peeled back my hair from my sweaty, sticky face. I shuddered and looked up at the same time a figure in yellow sweatpants came outside with a black hoodie on. His blonde hair stood out against the dark night, glinting against the moonlight.

Then I really started panicking. I was half naked, crying my eyes out, and terrified. I was a true, utter mess while he came out here looking freshly showered. My breathing increased.

He knocked on my window.

I really couldn't breath. I unlocked the door in a last ditch effort to save my life as the panting increased. "Ally! Ally, look at me," he said. His brown eyes met my jittery ones. Suddenly, two warm arms were wrapping around me. I gasped. "Breathe with me, Ally."

He took a deep breath and held it, and I did the same. "In through your nose, out through your mouth." He took a deep breath again through his nose and released it through his mouth. I did it as well, though it wasn't perfect. I caved a couple of times, but he talked me through it. In through my nose, out through my mouth. By the time we were done, I was sobbing in his arms.

"You're okay, Ally," Austin whispered. His hands rubbed at my back in a soothing rhythm. "You're okay."

To this day I still, I don't remember how I got inside his house. I suppose I must ask sooner or later. It hasn't come up much; that whole night hasn't. We try to avoid it often, despite it being the blossom of what's – well, I'll just finish my story.

My blubbering and crying trickled to an end around the same time I noticed where I was. Austin and I were sitting on a couch, me in his lap and he a worried mess. I sniffed and remembered Elliot's body against me, touching and searching and shoving, and I shuddered. Austin's body was a hard reminder of it, but I made no move to get away from him. I'd already been ruined, what was one more person?

I didn't think I'd ever felt so _dirty._ I was disgusted, rubbing off dirt on my arms, scratching at my neck until it was red. I just couldn't shake the idea of Elliot's hands roaming on my body. That boy was from hell and he'd just rubbed hell's shit on my body.

"Wh-where are your parents?" I said, furiously combing through my hair. It smelled of him. Oh no, my stomach felt like it'd hurl soon. I had to get it off me.

"California," he said, not asking more questions. He must have caught on that something was amiss, something I simply couldn't out and explain in one second. I stared at him quizzically, in the back of my mind wondering why. "Somebody claimed their goose feather pillow was better than hen feather pillow. They are checking it out."

I let out a snort and felt the snot just ooze out of my nose. I gasped and covered it up. Austin chuckled softly, in a soft, non-teasing way. He handed me some tissues. I looked around numbly, still feeling gross with myself.

"C-can I, uh, use your shower, maybe?" I asked, barely meeting his eyes. Austin frowned with confusion evident in his expression, but I crossed my fingers and prayed he didn't ask. If he asked, I could have easily broken down into tears again.

"Uh – yeah, sure, whatever you want." Austin said. He and I could both feel the weirdness of this whole thing. It was only then that I realized he was probably still wondering what the hell I was going near his house in the first place.

I looked at him, eyes wide and mouth open and ready to speak. His brown eyes stared into mine with a look of calmness and concern. I forgot what I was going to say for a second. "Car!" I sputtered. "My car broke down. I just – I'll explain later I really – just need – to…shower." I closed the door to his bathroom after the last word and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Austin was handsome as hell with his rock star getup and beach blonde waves of hair and deep pools of chocolate for eyes that seemed to see my every move and didn't even have the nerve to judge me! For anything!

Where was I? Right, he made me nervous yet relaxed at the same time. It gave me a headache just looking at him. Shaking my head and clenching my eyes shut, I tore off my clothes, which really wasn't much.

A body appeared in the mirror, but it wasn't mine. Mine wouldn't have had the red lines and splotches where Elliot's hands roamed. Mine wouldn't have had the distinct odor that Elliot wore. Mine wouldn't have been touched or tainted by any man. Mine would have been pure, pristine, and porcelain. This body had itchy, red hives over her neck and arms. This body had scratched marks and nail indentions from her own hands nervously trying to distract herself of the pain that surrounded her. This body was touched and not at all virgin, yet technically still.

"You are strong, Ally Dawson. You are moving past this. You. Are. Strong."

And yet I could hardly look at my body as I showered.

When I got out, I scrubbed my body dry and scrubbed even more. It hadn't helped nearly as much as I'd hoped it would have. Sighing, I was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Wrapping the towel around my body tightly, I answered. "Yes?"

"Ally?" Austin's voice came. My hand stayed tight on the towel. "It's me, Austin."

"So I gathered," I said. He laughed at himself softly and a smile threatened my lips.

"Right. I got you an old sweatshirt of mine, and sweatpants…though they won't fit well. I just thought you could use some new clothes," he said, voice sounding oddly nervous. This time, I did smile. I never expected him to be so nice about me just invading his home. Well, I never expected to invade his home; it just happened.

Keeping my hand tightly on the towel, I peaked my head out the door and came almost nose-to-nose to Austin. We both jumped in surprise. "Thank you, Austin. I'll be right out." He handed over the clothes almost absentmindedly. I took them gratefully, but neither of us closed the door. Feeling a cramp coming to my clenched hand, I laughed softly and shut it.

With his height and strong build, this t-shirt was a dress on me. It reached my knees, maybe even a little bit past it. I really didn't want to be suffocated in his never ending pants so I left them folded on the toilet.

When I emerged from the bathroom, Austin was nowhere to be found in his slightly spacious yet cozy house. I found him tinkering in the garage, rummaging through large metal tools. "Austin?"

He had a smudge of black grease on his forehead and all over his hands, and he was blushing. As he walked towards me, I felt the weight of the world lessening. He was dirtier than I was, no contest. I literally could not argue that I felt dirtier than he was.

"So Mr. Mechanic Austin checked out your car…" he drawled out the sentence and I waited, crossing my arms to prepare for the prognosis as if this was my life. Well, Elliot endangered both my life and my car's. "Let me just say that your engine is spot on," he laughed.

"You spent your time fooling with my engine?" I gasped, covering my mouth as I giggled profusely. "I'm sorry. I should have told you my tire pressure was low – gone, really."

He scratched at the back of his neck, abashed. "I was getting to that," again came his cute, adorable little chuckle. He sounded such like a child. " _Somehow_ your back right tire had four huge slashes in it and a few smaller ones. Now would you like to tell me what happened?"

I froze. Why was I surprised? Of course he'd be curious. Worried I wasn't expecting, but curiousness I was. After all, I did invade his home. I rubbed at my arms and averted my gaze, debating how I could even manage to breech this topic without crying.

"Let's go to your car," Austin said as he hoisted a huge metal contraption. _How was he able to move it let alone carry it?_ He set it on the ground and rolled it along, bringing a tool chest as well. "We can talk and work at the same time."

"That's why – I don't know how," I admitted as I followed him to the bottom of the hill. My car was still parked across from his driveway, half off the road to clear the road.

"Leave that part to me," Austin said, sending me a smile. I wrung my hands, still debating.

In the end, after I helped move my car into the flat part of his driveway just before the hill really began, I sat by the toolbox and passed Austin the closest tool I could find with his description. "So, what brings you to my house?"

He was currently pumping this bar up and down. He'd called it a carjack. Every time at the end of a 'rep' he'd let out a shallow, gruff burst of air. Despite my afternoon, this hard work on his end only made me like him more. I wasn't afraid of his masculinity. I wasn't afraid that because he was so strong and – strong! – he could easily overpower me, ten times thicker than Elliot had been. If that had been Austin, I never would have gotten away. However, Austin hadn't even glanced at my exposed legs once. He definitely didn't give me a once over when he found me in my bra. Elliot would have jumped me then and there, I was now certain of it. I was wary of Austin because I never would have guessed Elliot would have been the guy to do that to a girl, but I'd known Austin my whole life. He was a good kid with a good family. He'd never been aggressive off the field once. He never disrespected girls – not jokingly or directly. He wasn't a player. He was Austin. I just knew.

"Well, I was just roaming the neighborhood…" I tried to lighten the mood because there was no way I could begin with the mood already depressed. Austin paused mid pump and gave me a look.

"Get on with it!" His face radiated. I sighed, caught and looked directly at him.

I kept my eyes trained just below his, on his biceps as they worked furiously on the carjack. "I'm sure you heard about Elliot and I," I gulped as I forced his name out aloud. Bile rose in my throat. Austin looked from me to the car back to me, nodding. I cleared my throat. "I should have expected it, really," I shrugged. Now Austin grew confused. "Oh, I went to Elliot's house on his second chance – though I could argue it was his third. He, uh," I halted. How was I supposed to phrase this? He didn't rape me, but it wasn't mere sexual harassment. "Elliot and I were on the couch and…"

Austin stopped completely at this. His hands seemed to grip the bar tighter. I kept my eyes trained on his biceps, if only for familiarity. It hurt, feeling Austin's sound, moral eyes looking me over. I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve somebody so good and clean. He was wasting his time. "We started kissing. And then his hands were – and I wasn't…" I choked on my words then. My eyes went up to Austin's and cringed at the look of pity on his face. I didn't want to be pitied! I didn't know what I wanted, but I didn't want to be treated like an injured child! "Um, yeah, you get what I mean. But I fought him off. He didn't get that far-,"

"That far? Ally! You showed up in only underwear and a tank top with no bra!" Austin jumped to his feet. I backed up a step, eyeing him. His face grew pink with anger as his body seemed to huff and groan along with his breath. "What type of man does that? Why – Ally, say the word, _please_ say anything and I'll beat the living hell out of him."

He was serious, I realized with a start. My eyebrows shot to my hairline. I looked Austin over. He was lean, but not skinny. He was muscular, but not a body builder. But that wasn't what convinced me that he truly would and, more importantly, could beat the shit out of Elliot. It was the flames roaring in his eyes. His once brown eyes seemed nearly black, the pupils dilating and expanding with his rage. His clenched hands seemed to be struggling to stop themselves from hitting something – or someone.

My mouth fell open. Why would he do that? He barely knew me and he was willing to take on a scrawny boy, but a scrawny boy with money, which mean lawyers. He had a determination in his eyes that honestly scared me a bit. It scared me to think that I'd almost have little problem with Elliot disappearing from, at the least, my life, but I could never actually have him killed.

 _Never say never, young, shell-shocked Ally, because at the moment I could do just fine with seeing his face turn blue under my hand. Just wait and see how many struggles it causes in your future life. Rape or anything close to it isn't a tragic, horrifying event; it defines you. For the rest of your life, every move you take will be because of that one night, that one guy._

"Austin?" I whispered after an hour of staring at him in thought. "That's the nicest thing anyone had offered to do for me." I said the realization with almost a sad tone. Was he just an extra nice guy or was the world truly fucked up? Austin stopped his pacing and looked right into my eyes, studying me. I forced my gaze to his despite how silent the night air kept growing.

"Do – do you want me to call somebody? Your mom-?" Austin ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. I watched as his nervous habits came to play. He licked those plump lips of his and looked back at me.

"She's in Africa," I sighed. He opened his mouth, but I beat him to it. "Dad is on a business trip. Tris is…probably asleep." Austin frowned, stepping closer to me. I instinctively took one step back against my car, my breathing hitching momentarily. Austin noticed and stepped back again. "Um," I said, blinking away the tears that seemed to pile up the more I spoke. My throat hurt from keeping back the floodgates. I took a deep breath. "If you could just get my car fixed or give me a ride…"

Austin frowned and snorted. "I respect your wishes, Ally, but I'd be sick with myself if I let you go home after going through…all of that," he shook his head. "Don't freak out, but if you could trust me, I'd feel more comfortable if you stayed in my house."

Immediately, my head began to spin. My breaths came in fast bursts as I looked to my sides, searching automatically for an escape route. But then I remembered this was Austin, who wanted to kill the boy who touched me in the first place. I looked back at him and he was standing there, hands in the air in surrender. He didn't look ready to pounce; in fact, he looked quite the opposite. He was slowly backing away and wiping his hands on his pants.

"I'll take that as a no," Austin spoke, slower than normal. I nodded my head, blushing with embarrassment. Yet I couldn't bring myself to regret doing those things. Looking for an escape and getting ready to run was what had saved me before when I was caught off guard. I didn't think I'd ever be caught off guard again, and that could possibly save me from any more assaults.

"I just really want to crawl in my bed and cry right now," I admitted, hoping he'd get my message. I didn't mention that his mere presence had my muscles tense. My eyes would follow his every move, even the smallest of them. I couldn't fathom being in the same house as any man tonight. By now, I wanted to be utterly and completely alone. I wanted to cry, to forget about it all.

Austin nodded, seeming to get the picture. "I think I'll need more light to fix this," he shrugged, pointing to my tire. I blinked and looked at him. "I can give you a ride home and pick you up sometime tomorrow."

My shoulders relaxed slightly at that. "That's probably best," I agreed, lips turning up in a beginning of a smile. Austin and I walked slowly up to his garage. I hugged my chest with my arms as he put away the carjack. "Could you, uh, not tell anyone about this yet?"

Austin spun around immediately. "Of course," he said, but it sounded like he wanted to say more. I waited while he hesitated. His eyes searched anywhere but me to look at as he deliberated until finally, "-Ally…it's just that I think you should talk to, well, somebody about it. He can't just get away with it!"

I shuddered. No, he certainly shouldn't have gotten away with anything, but Elliot did. "He didn't actually rape me, that alone means much less of a punishment. I can't imagine if I tried to prosecute him and – he has enough money to do almost anything to almost anyone. Besides, there's no evidence."

Austin looked pained, but his mind was whirling. He was so easy to read, especially compared to the elusive Elliot. Throughout the duration of our friendship, I'd had to simply ask him how he was because he constantly hid his emotions. Austin was the opposite. It made things so simple. "I mean it, Austin, if you try to do anything to him…"

"You can't say you'll hate me for that," he pointed out. I crossed my arms.

"No, but I'll always think low of you. Elliot is stronger than me and used that to his advantage. Wouldn't that be the same thing as you beating him up?" I gestured to his bulging muscles. He and I stared each other down as we climbed in the car. Austin seemed to think for a while on this subject. I realized with a start that he seemed to know exactly where my house was.

"I won't touch him until you say so," he huffed. "But Ally, you have to promise me you won't keep this hidden inside of your pretty little head." I put on a surprised expression. What me, hide something, from anyone? Never! "Talk to me, or Trish, or your dad, or somebody. Just…talk."

I thought about my options. I could lie, but I knew he was right. If this stayed purely in my head, I'd go mad. There are too many memories to process through, too many angry thoughts not to share. I sighed. My mom was in Africa, but she'd find her ways to spread it to my dad. I'd then die of embarrassment. Trish wouldn't hesitate on beating Elliot up. Scratch that; she'd get the entire football team to do it for her. However, I wasn't opposed to all forms of revenge. I'd tell enough to get her annoyed so she could find me a good plan of vengeance.

Honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell anyone else about this. I was surprised Austin knew what to do. He was understanding and didn't treat me like I was broken, no matter how much I felt like it.

"Okay," I sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! I love all the reviews and follows and favorites! I promise to update as soon as I get 5 reviews, even if it is later tonight! FIVE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holding Pt 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Austin and Ally and all affiliated characters are owned by Disney.**

* * *

We went to my house. I locked all my doors, including my bedroom one. My windows were sealed tight. Nobody was hiding anywhere near. Austin then declared it was safe. When he left, I took another shower, scrubbing my soaping body up until it was red. I threw on Austin's shirt again and some underwear.

But when I climbed into bed, despite my exhaustion, I couldn't go to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, scenes flashed before my eyes. I could rest my eyes for almost ten or twenty minutes before they came. Eventually, my body stopped trying to rest. I didn't want to handle those memories either.

I got up and looked at my phone. It surprised me that I had a snapchat. I wasn't exactly the _most_ social person. It was from Austin. I snorted and opened the picture. It was a horrid selfie of him with my bra on top of his head. He even clasped it below his chin! "Looking for this?" I fell back on my bed in a heat of giggles. I didn't even remember leaving my bra there until then. There was another one, however. It was a picture of my bra snapped in half. "Whoops? It's gone & over now."

I sobered up and stared at the picture for the full ten seconds. That bra was finished, done. It went through so much and never truly broke, but somebody ended its life for it. It was murdered while it had no capabilities to fight back.

But that wasn't all that it was. It was the events of the earlier evening all piled into one ball of cotton. It was Elliot's hands roaming over my chest, ripping off my protection of clothing. It was Elliot's fingers thrusting into me without permission, much like my bra had been snapped in half without permission. Now, the bra was dead. It left me so I could move on with new bras, but never forgetting that significant bra.

I turned the camera button around to face me and rummaged through my drawers. I found a bra, similar to the first one, but this was yellow. I fixed it on my head like Austin had done to his. Looking up to the bra with confusion, I snapped the picture.

"I don't think this is how it works."

Leaving that be, I ventured to my piano. My songbook sat on the bench with a pencil beside it. For hours, I played songs and revised them. I even started on and almost finished an entirely new song. I kept at it, my body in its own, new form of sleep. Just when the sun began to rise, I felt the full exhaustion and climbed back into bed. My eyes were fluttering shut when I heard the familiar, single buzz.

I grabbed my phone and opened the snap. Instantly, I snorted. "I can help," Austin had replied with a dirty little grin on his lips. Heaving one big sigh for the joker, I fell asleep with him in mind.

. . .

I woke up screaming, tears running down my cheeks. It took me a minute or two to realize I wasn't back in that basement where he was finishing me off. Clutching at my racing heart, I heard the dinging that had awoken me.

I threw on a robe and looking out my window to see who was at the door. It was Austin. And he had food. Snorting, I wondered if boys only thought of girls and food. It seemed plausible, as long as you counted alcohol in the food section.

When I opened the door, he held up the pancakes. "Aw, you sorted it out yourself," he feigned to be heartbroken. I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to come inside. "I decided since you suffered through my awesome joke last night, and topped me, I owed you. But I'm also selfish so I got my favorite food."

I shook my head and snorted. "You dig in while I change." I said. His eyes looked me over briefly, and I tensed, worrying that'd remind me of last night. But I could see it Elliot's eyes; the lust. With Austin, he was just looking to look, smirking.

"You're still wearing my shirt," he commented. I blushed, realizing of course that's why he was looking at me. I wasn't _that_ pretty.

"I can get it back-,"

"Nah, keep it," he said, mouth already squished full of a half a pancake. "It looks cute on you."

I paused in my step and faltered. I wasn't expecting that. "Oh, um, thank you," I blushed and ran up the stairs. It was too early to make a whole big outfit so I grabbed a dress. They were important in my life. It was one less piece of clothing I had to match. I finished my daily routine at a slightly faster pace and made it downstairs before Austin started on the last two pancakes.

"I wasn't going to touch them!"

"I'll only eat one," I said, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Thank the Lord! I was starving!"

. . .

"I can pay you back," I said as I inspected my car's tire. Austin had told me how simple it was to fix the car, but I knew better than that.

"I insist," he said. His eyes seemed to be stuck on mine, analyzing me. "You want to do something today?"

"I-," I hesitated, if only as a precaution. I had to keep reminding myself that Austin wasn't Elliot. He seemed to be the opposite. "What did you have in mind?"

He seemed to be stuck on an idea, then he sputtered out, "I bet you have more than just songs about school in your little book," he gestured to my bag I'd brought along. Only he, who saw me writing and singing everyday in music, would know I brought my songbook everywhere I brought my bag. I blushed.

"I do actually have a song for a deeper voice," I admitted. His eyes lit up. I found myself following him into his house. His room was in the basement, along with drums, a guitar, and a keyboard. A smile flashed across my face. We owned a music store, but he had it all set up, just for a rockstar.

He grinned and spread his arms wide. "Choose your weapon, soldier." I almost giggled and made my way to the keyboard. We lowered it so we could sit on a bench and play. I pulled out my book, careful to keep it hidden from Austin. "Now this is no piano, but it is close."

"It's perfect," I assured him. I was hesitant only because I really didn't share my music. When I wrote in class, it wasn't about much other than school, but in my books it was about me. It was about my life. "So it starts out with…"

. . .

Austin's fingers hurt. My voice was sore. His guitar was 'tired.' The keyboard didn't please me as much as my good old piano back home.

So after harmonizing and throwing in lyrics here and there, Austin and I called it quits. I had been playing for almost six hours combining it with last night's practice. Truly, I only had about four hours of sleep, maybe.

I didn't hesitate to fall on Austin's bed, face first, not moving. Austin chuckled and did the same on his back, turning my face to the side so I didn't suffocate. He and I met eyes, but neither of us looked away. We just lied there, staring into the other's eyes. It was weird, but I couldn't be forced to leave those brown orbs.

"Football or singing?" I finally asked. It had been bothering me for a while. I was wondering if I had another Troy Bolton on my hands. Austin tossed the question around in his head longer than I expected.

"Everyone expects it to be football," he sighed. Austin was one of the best. He started varsity as a freshman. If you went to any of our games, Austin's name would run through the announcements more than anyone's. He tackled and tackled and never stopped. A hand was run through his pretty blonde hair. "I don't know. Singing is such a rush! It can move people. It's more intense than any football game."

I could sense a but coming, "But?"

Austin laughed without humor. "But too few people make it in the music world. My parents don't have the money to send me to a good college. I've gotten scholarship offers through football but…"

Before I knew what I was doing, my hand weaved until it found his. I gave him a tight squeeze, only meaning it to be seconds long, but I couldn't find the urge to pull away. My heart jumped at the touch of human contact, but this time it felt good.

Our hands, loosely intertwined, stayed like that for a long time. I rested there staring at his face while Austin stared at the ceiling. His face was sullen; he was in deep thought.

Eventually, I supposed I dozed off because I awoke screaming. I didn't remember the dream, only that it brought on an onslaught of memories with it.

I squirmed in my bed and fought to open my eyes when two large hands gripped my wrists. That's when I screamed. The light blinded me and I felt my breath growing more rapid by the second.

"Ally! Ally, it's me. It's Austin," the gruff voice insisted. I could recognize the difference in his and Elliot's voice, but my body was still freaking out. It took me a few minutes to calm down and look at Austin. He was watching me intently, concern dripping from every feature. I took a shaky inhalation and sat across from him, legs spread out.

He was studying me; I knew that. I looked at my lap, hands twiddling with each other. I could feel Austin's gaze all over my face, trying to decipher what I was thinking, what I had been dreaming of. I gulped and murmured, "Sorry. That happens."

"Did you get any sleep last night, Ally?" Austin breathed. I shook my head softly. "I –,"

"Please, don't say you're sorry," I interrupted, suddenly looking up with wide eyes. If I had to hear it from Austin, I think I'd cry. "I'm not broken; I don't want pity. I just want…"

"What do you want?" he asked.

My anger flared. "I want to know why he did it. I can't fathom what need is so strong he couldn't ask for permission, he couldn't stop! I – he used to be my friend! He knew me. He knew I wasn't – I want to know why," my voice cracked. I blinked back tears and stared into Austin's eyes. There was so much I couldn't imagine. What could make a person take a person's free will, a person's voice away? Why would they ever want to do that? Why? I felt repulsed and I felt like I couldn't do _anything_ on my own. Because I could, at one time, but he took it away.

"I do, too," he said. We were silent for a while. I breathed out a breath of air and turned my head to the ceiling. I needed to think on something else. I hated being angry. I hated feeling so upset. "So your parents, are they separated?" I nodded, not feeling a need to explain. "That must be tough."

I shrugged. "Not really," I admitted. "My parents are civil. I see them equally – when they are both in the country. I suppose every couple eventually grows apart in their lives."

Austin looked personally offended. Frowning, he shifted his gaze to the ceiling as well. I sighed and thought back on my words, how they were just asking to be argued with. "I didn't mean-,"

"Yes, you did, Ally," Austin sighed. "But you are so incredibly wrong. Some people just don't find the right person the first time, and others give up too soon."

"I-…" I stopped myself. I didn't know what to say to that. It seemed too dreamlike to believe. I sighed just as Austin did. What to think, what to think?

. . .

It was school. I had to go to school. I had to see his face. I had to walk past him in the halls. I had to remember. I leaned over the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. I had rings under my eyes, my make up was smeared all over my face, and my hair was a rat's nest. I had half a mind to show up to school like that. Why try to impress my rapist?

A new snap chat caught my attention. It was Austin, of course. He'd been spamming me all afternoon once he left. I rolled my eyes and ignored it, trying to decide. Another appeared and I decided to open them all.

It was Austin singing in his highest pitched voice, dancing like a maniac. I snorted and began brushing my teeth while watching the videos. When he was finished, I sent him one of my beautiful morning self. Almost instantly, he sent one back with a mischievous smirk. "I see a bra on your bed!" And another. "It's red!"

I really laughed at that one. I missed his little jokes. He wasn't insanely dirty about it. I took a deep breath and decided that I shouldn't look like trash.

By the time I was ready to leave for school, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't force myself to move toward any place with the same person who assaulted me. I shook my head and pulled out my phone. Originally, I planned on calling Trish, but what could I say? 'Hey, I can't drive myself to school but I can't explain why and I might have an anxiety attack when I see a certain someone but don't freak out it's happened before.' I think I'd decide against it.

Instead, I rang up the only person who knew about this. I hated constantly dragging him in my drama, but Austin didn't seem to mind being around me. In fact, I had trouble making him leave yesterday.

"Hey," I breathed, looking around at my neighbors to make sure I didn't look like a complete spaz. I did, but not too many people saw.

"Hey, Ally," Austin chirped. "I was thinking about skipping first period and grabbing something to eat. Wanna join?"

My shoulders sagged with relief. He either was really good with coincidences or knew me way too well. I was suspecting the latter but decided against pointing it out. "Yes please," I said.

Before I began to ask where to meet him, a car pulled up. It was none other than his black Camaro. I eyed the puppy, grinning. It was one sweet ride that he took care of very well. "Nice wheels," I smirked and climbed in the passenger seat. He winked at me and revved the engine. "How did you know?"

"I wasn't taking no for an answer, that's how," he said and took off. I was slammed against my seat, a smile on my lips. "You look positively dark this fine morning, Miss Allison Dawson."

I shoved his shoulder. "I was feeling my inner goth, that's all." And I was. After deciding to look decent today, I figured I could go for hot. It was very rare when I ever tried to look like I was out of a motorcycle magazine, but today was the day. I had black eye liner, my hair was teased and crimped, my boobs were pushed up in a fitted dark red tank, and my leather pants were stuck tight to my ass. My leather jacket was slightly cropped and studded and they matched my black boots.

"Are you going for 'show him what he lost?'" Austin wolf whistled. "Because, sweetheart, it's working."

I burst into laughter. "You big flirt!" He continued to eye me up and down, winking every time a car passed. By the time we made it to the restaurant, my stomach hurt from laughing.

We had a good breakfast, but it didn't last long enough. I told him I forgot my phone at home, which was a lie, but I needed a way to skip my class I had with Elliot. I never would have made it through. My first two periods went by smoothly. He couldn't have told anyone what happened because I heard no rumors. I was honestly surprised.

But then came lunch.

I sat in my usual spot with Trish. She went on and on about how Dez, her redheaded lab partner, spilled acid on her shoes this morning and how she had to change into her gym shoes. I listened idly but was on guard. Elliot had this lunch as well.

"Is everything okay, Ally?" Trish asked, grabbing my arm. I began to pull away out of instinct but stopped. It was just Trish. My eyes drifted back to hers.

"Uh huh," I said, chewing slowly on my food. I felt like he was watching me, seeing how I handled our 'date.' But before I could spot Elliot, somebody stood directly in my path. "Austin!" I jumped in surprise.

Standing, I saw Trish's eyes turn red in anger. Directly beside Austin was the football team's kicker, Dez. Austin gave us a charming smile and sat in the seat beside mine while Dez said, "Wooooah, Trish, I like your shoes!"

"They will be in your face in a minute if you don't leave," she growled, hand pounding on the table in front of where he sat. Dez jumped sky high.

"Austin, she scares me," he hid behind Austin.

"Ally will let us sit here, right?" Austin asked, turning to me. I smiled a sheepish smile and made a begging gesture towards Trish. She groaned but didn't argue.

"Ally! I almost forgot," Trish smiled ruefully. "You never made it to my house after your date with Ell-,"

"Trish, why is Trent staring at you?" Austin suddenly asked, standing up.

"He's not staring a-,"

"Trent! What's up?" Austin screamed _across the lunchroom._ Trent turned around and waved at Austin, then saw Trish. She cursed, stood, and flipped him off, to which he made his way towards the table.

"Fuck you, Austin Moon," Trish growled as she stormed from the table, fighting off Trent's attempts at salvaging their relationship. I watched it all with an 'o' mouthed shape.

"That rhymed!" Dez grinned.

"Uh, not really," I pointed out.

The rest of lunch went by smoothly. Dez did not stop talking the entire time until Austin finally told him he had something private to talk to me about. In reality, he didn't have anything private; he just wanted me all to himself. And he said that. I laughed and shoved his shoulder. We continued our endeavor to understand today's math lesson and did a damn good job at it. Austin wasn't the brightest, but if I explained it to him, I understood it more.

Then Elliot made his appearance. He sat only two tables across from us, but Austin and I could easily see him. He was laughing and talking as if there was no problem in the world. When he sat down, however, he spotted Austin and I, and he waved my way. I froze in place.

He waved at me. As if we could ever begin to be friends after what he did to me! My vagina was still sore, my dreams were tainted, no man could touch me, and I most certainly was _not_ a friend of Elliot's!

Then an old friend of mine leaned by him, asking something. He whispered in her ear before she pulled back, a look of horror on her face. She looked from me to Elliot. She mouthed the words, "I'm so sorry."

And that was it. That was what made me fly off the handle. "H-he's telling people!" I stuttered, choking on my words because I was absolutely disgusted. Austin had seen the whole thing. My hands were shaking as I clamped onto his shoulder. "A-Austin, he's t-telling-,"

"Like hell he will," Austin growled. In a blink of an eye, he shot out of his seat and crossed the space between the tables. I ran after him, but he was on a mission. Before anyone could look at the blonde, he grabbed Elliot by the neck, standing him upright. Then, Austin clipped him in the jaw. It was a powerful punch.

Elliot staggered back and regained his bearings before he surged forward with speed. Austin was stronger, bigger, and what I thought to be faster than him. But Elliot did manage to land a punch to Austin's eye before Austin realized he was up and fighting. Then Austin sent three rapid punches to Elliot's jaw. Elliot tackled him to the floor, though Austin stood his ground for a while.

Austin rolled on top of Elliot and kept punching and punching. I had meant to intervene sooner, but there was something holding me back. I liked seeing Elliot in pain. I enjoyed the thrill of seeing him hurt and all of his power taken away. My blood was pumping. Then there was Austin. He was fighting this _for me._ He was defending my honor, my dignity, and my rights. I never thought anyone would feel so strongly about what happened.

But finally, I had to stop it. The teachers normally kept out of the cafeteria, but I knew they had to be suspicious of something on the cameras. "Austin," I snapped, grabbing on to his flying fist. He held it back, not wanting to yank me forward. "Austin, that's enough."

He looked back at me and I looked at him. Austin Moon had pinned Elliot on the floor, beating him and bruising him for something he did to me. He did it all for me. "Please, let's leave."

He seemed to see the desperation in my eyes then. Austin stood, hovering by Elliot's groaning face. "Touch Ally again and you'll be seeing much worse. That goes for all women, asswipe."

Austin spat on him and stood, grabbing my hand and shoving through the growing crowd. I didn't protest. I couldn't. I, also, didn't feel inclined to. I had never seen this side of Austin. Everyone, myself included, used to always describe him as kind, levelheaded, sane, and gentle. But this Austin was protective, assertive, and downright aggressive. It scared me only slightly because the anger wasn't directed at me, but if I had been on the receiving end of his glare I had trouble doubting I wouldn't have whimpered.

He tore down the stairs, practically dragging me on his heels. Some people followed, eager to hear the newest gossip. Others were trying to stall off the three teachers that had finally caught wind of the fight. I prayed they stalled them long enough to move Elliot. If Austin got in trouble for fighting for _me_ I'd never get rid of the guilt.

When we reached his car, his arms rested against the hood by the driver's side, head leaned down to the black metal. My hand, previously dropped, moved to my side awkwardly, inching and retreating toward and away from Austin's back, unsure what to do. I could have spoken, but I didn't even know how I felt on the matter. He just beat Elliot black and blue.

I had told him I'd feel disappointed in Austin, but that clearly wasn't the case now. There was truly myself to blame. I practically begged him to stop the gossip train. Well, he did.

"I know," he finally breathed, making me jump at his deep voice. "I know you said-,"

I couldn't stand to hear the self-hatred in his tone. Instantly, I did the closest thing to a thank you. I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around his torso. My chest pressed to his back, Austin straightened.

"Nobody's ever cared like you do," I whispered. It hurt saying that because it was just so true. Trish was a close contender. Maybe she even beat the boy, but only hers could match his passionate stare, and still they were on different levels. Austin held this fire that burned in his eyes purely yellow and could only be connected with the red-hot flames in my soul, and together created they created the lapping of a classic, powerful flame.

He turned around finally and moved to hug me back, but something caught my eye: his! It was already bruising, rings of purple showing beneath his left eye. It was a clean-cut shiner. Instantly, I gasped and my hands flew to inspect the injury. He frowned.

"Your eye…does it hurt?" I asked, gently probing it. He clenched his jaw, barley, but I noticed.

"I'll be fine," he insisted, taking my hands down and into his two. "Will you?"

I took a deep breath and looked from him back to the school for the first time. People were watching us from the glass walls of the cafeteria. Elliot was nowhere to be found. Teachers were questioning a few kids, but it seemed like they were frustratingly getting nowhere. I nodded and looked back at the blonde, whose gaze never wavered from my face.

"Thanks to you," I shrugged. He offered me a goofy, lopsided smile and winced when it interfered with his bruising eye. I cringed. "Let's get you home. Somebody could use some ice on that puppy."

"I really-,"

I decided just to be blunt with my feelings for the moment and interrupted. "I also can't show my face without bursting into tears at the thought of those girls knowing about… So, your house?"

His house was just as I remembered. It oddly didn't remind me of that night. I was thankful for that. Instead of going through the garage, Austin parked in the driveway because a new car was in the garage. He slightly groaned and turned to me. "My parents are home."

I nodded and looked on, unsure why he hadn't shut off the engine yet. Turning my head, I asked, "Are we going sit here and waste your gas or…?"

Austin looked at me with wide eyes. He scoffed. "If you are up for the battle, come on in."

* * *

 **A/N: I loved the reviews! Awesomeness, guys! You are all so sweet. And, I'm not sure how many chapters, yet. I am feeling around six to eight. I honestly don't know, which is weird for me. But, I hope you enjoyed. I'll update when I see eight reviews. Yes, that's a lot, but you can do it! Also, I need time to catch up on writing. Follow, fav, and review, please, it's my pay. EIGHT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pt 4**

 **Disclaimer: Disney owns Austin and Ally, not me.**

* * *

He was being serious. It was practically a battlefield when we entered. His parents were first arguing with each other. It seemed Mimi was pissed about how drunken Mike was the last night at their hotel. Ally looked to Austin, wandering if they should intervene. He looked bored, like it was a usual occurrence. Closing the door loudly, the voices paused momentarily and turned into hushed whispers. "Mom, Dad?"

"Austin?" Mimi asked, meeting us by the front door. "Austin, honey, what are you doing home?" He hadn't revealed his left side of his face yet. When he turned, she gasped and Mike snorted.

"That's some combat wound," he whistled.

"Mike! Don't instigate fighting! Austin Monica Moon, you explain yourself this instant!" Mimi shouted in a shrill voice. I snorted at both the fact that neither parent had glanced in my direction and his middle name! Monica!

Austin glanced at me, smirking, but I saw blush rising in his cheeks. "Did you win?" Mike asked.

"'Course," Austin grinned. Mimi grabbed him by the ear, and his smiled turned sheepish. "I didn't get caught, don't worry."

"Yet," I coughed. This was the first time Mike and Mimi noticed me.

"Oh," she smiled lightly. "Austin, don't be rude. Introduce us."

He straightened and gestured in my holy glory. "This fine lady right here is Ally Dawson." I blushed.

"It's nice to meet you both," I shook hands with Mike and then Mimi, but Mike seemed to linger. I gaped when I saw what he was doing. His eyes traveled down then up my body.

"Dad," Austin coughed. "Uh, she helped me after the fight and felt I needed intensive care. So I brought her to my never ending supply of first aid kits."

"But school-,"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Moon, we were planning on studying for our science test after." I insisted, pulling my bag from my shoulder and showing her my textbook. Austin looked from me to the book and back to me, incredulous I'd try to pull this on him. I smiled genuinely despite wanting to kick him.

"I suppose," she nodded.

"What? No nurse costume?" Mike sniggered. I snorted, blushing and looking to Austin for help. He just stared at his dad, angry for the second time in the day. "Sorry, Aust, I couldn't help it. She's the first girl worth-,"

"Dad!" Austin snarled. I looked at my feet as blush spread all over my neck and face. His dad not only checked me the fuck out but also commented on it. What type of man was he? Fear pulsed in my heart, adrenaline pumping. I jumped when I felt a hand squirming its way into mine, but it was just Austin's. He pulled me close, glaring his dad down. He was clenching my fingers together hard. "We'll be in my room."

I felt a pair of eyes on me as I followed behind and instinctively moved closer into his arm, not letting go of his hand even after the door was closed. He and I shared a look, his apologizing and mine frightened. "My damn dad," he cursed under his breath. I took a deep breath and pulled him back towards his bed.

"It's fine," I shrugged, but Austin shook his head. He sat roughly on the edge of the bed, looking at our hands intertwined. He slowly began to rub a circular pattern on the back of my palm, and it was the first time I wondered if this meant something to him. If I really thought about it, I supposed it did, but this meant more than being close to somebody I may or may not had been attracted to. Holding his hand made me feel safer, reminding me I had somebody here looking out for me. It meant more than what I had initially thought.

"When you said all that stuff about two people meshing well," I said, walking forward more. Austin was brooding and angry. I didn't like him like this. He didn't need to be like this. He didn't say those comments. "I thought you based it off your parents."

Austin gave a defeated snort, still glaring at our hands. I swung them lightly, but he didn't look away. He had to be in deep thought.

"My parents never fought like that. If it happened they were hushed about it. Gradually, they stopped speaking to each other unless it concerned me, and then even that grew less and less. Eventually, it got so quiet I, little eight year old me, had to ask why breakfast was so boring." I spoke softly, my mind racing back through the odd, chilling memories. As I did so, I moved closer to Austin until I was between his legs. He looked up at me with pain and fear now lancing through the chocolate eyes. I stared deeply back at him. "Two days later, they told me they filed for a divorce."

Austin breathed in deeply, slowly. His words came out trembling. "I wish mine would." And I could tell he really, honestly meant that with every fiber of his being. "It's just all I hear between them these days. Mom's always mad about the amount of beer in dad, who's mad she won't go out to party with him, and I don't know who to blame anymore."

I studied his face. His red lips were slack, along with his eyes that seemed to be searching mine for an anchor, despite one trying to swell shut. His defined jaw line and small nose didn't do anything for the moment to distract from those almost tortured eyes. His blond hair was disheveled and stressed his pain.

"Nobody needs to be blamed," I said, looking down on him with gentleness. I finally got a piece into his life. He didn't move his gaze from mine. We stayed like that, breathing in the other without stopping for a good couple minutes, memorizing every square inch of the other's eyes. I couldn't help but be in shock of how beautiful Austin was especially when he was pained. I also couldn't help but wonder what he saw in me: a friend, a lab partner, a…girlfriend? He looked at me with such intensity it was easy to fool myself into thinking I was his. It was too easy to fool myself into thinking he thought me on his level by the way he looked at me and held me, even if it was just my hands.

Then the door swung open. Mimi stood there, first-aid-kit in hand, and searching the room for the two of us. She seemed to relax when she saw we were in fact apart. I awkwardly pulled my hands back to my sides. "I figured you could use this," Mimi offered, handing it to me.

"Oh, yes, thanks," I smiled, blushing. Despite the lack of touching, she walked in on a very intimate moment.

"Austin, your father's gone off to work and I'm headed to the store. I'm trusting you to be a responsible _gentleman,"_ Mimi emphasized. My blush was only growing. "Be safe-,"

"Mom!" Austin groaned, motioning his head towards the door. I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Be safe on your drive home, goodness, Austin, let me finish," Mimi frowned. She looked at me. "Ally, it was very nice meeting you. I know this isn't worth much, but I must apologize for husband's behavior. I assure you, you are safe here. He is just…tired."

I opened my mouth but couldn't find the right wording at first. Was being tired even close to an excuse? I certainly didn't feel that safe here, unless, of course, I was touching Austin, which I wasn't and that annoyed me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Moon." I settled with ignoring that issue. It was nothing compared to Elliot and what he's caused.

"Bye mom," Austin said purposefully, standing up to usher her out. But she was already laughing and closing the door. He paused where he was, which was much closer to me than before. This close up, his height almost intimidated me. He looked at me quizzically, like he was debating something.

"Let me look at your eye," I finally said, shoving him back on the bed.

"I always love it when she takes control," he said seductively, making me really blush. I smacked his shoulder but couldn't keep the smile off my lips. He scooted back and opened his legs, letting me get closer. Biting my lip, I decided to just give him a cold pack from the first aid kit. Bending over, I opened the heavy kit on the floor and rummaged through. "I would offer to move that to the bed, but I think I like the view too much."

"Austin!" I scorned, bending at my knees to keep from jutting out my butt. He was seriously always thinking about sex. "Here," I smiled, moving to press the cold pack to his eye gently, but at the last second I shoved it down hard.

"Ugh," he groaned, falling back on the bed. In my haste to keep the pack on his eye, I fell forward with him, lying right on his chest. "That one hurt, Ally." His hands wrapped around the small of my back, slowly, almost as if warning me and giving me time to stop his hands. A mischievous smile encases his lips, one that made me smile instinctively. "But I like this position."

"Austin," I rolled my eyes, but I didn't try to pull away. Instead, I carefully put the cold pack against his left eye as it fluttered shut. "I do, too."

His smile faltered, as if unsure of my words. "Wha-why?"

I sent him a nervous smile. I normally wasn't one to hide my feelings, but at that time I really didn't know what I was feeling. I only knew one thing. "You make me feel safe." I awkwardly crawled forward on his chest so that my head fit right between his head and shoulder. I was suddenly plagued with how utterly tired I was.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Austin's voice was barely above a whisper. My eyes were already closing. His hand took over holding the ice pack and my fingers fell to his left bicep. My other hand was tucked under his back.

"None," I said, which was almost true. The little hours of sleep I did get didn't rest me.

"Go to sleep, Ally, I've got you."

. . .

Austin, Trish, Dez, and I were all hanging out at my house after school the next day. Trish was still studying me like a hawk. She and everyone else noticed a difference in me. I supposed they should have. I started wearing darker and tighter clothing. I looked better, sexier. Before Elliot, I had never been kissed. I figured it was about time to change that. I was no longer innocent and pure. Why should I have lost that without any of the benefits?

In fact, I was inquiring Trish about it as the boys played video games. "Ally, you are telling me that you want to only get laid – no love, no feelings, just the physical act."

She seemed freaked out that I'd think of something along those lines. "Well, yes, Trish, I am in my last year of high school. Apparently, guys find me attractive already so-,"

"Apparently? Ally, what are you hiding?" Trish said, moving in front of my view. I froze, but only for a second. Lying was becoming easier and easier as the days went on.

"Uh," I averted my eyes, racking my brain. Then, I had it. "See that black eye Austin's sporting?"

"Allyson Dawson, don't you change the subject on me!" Trish's face was turning red. I huffed and rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Well, I helped him clean it up yesterday and we fell asleep after and…he may have woken up with a boner," I finished with a sheepish grin, covering my mouth to keep from giggling. Trish's mouth hit the floor. Her eyes were the size of saucers.

Immediately, she looked through the window at Austin as he heatedly hit button after button. He was biting his lip in concentration, and every thirty seconds or so he'd push his growing hair out of his face. The boy was hunched over his controller, eyes fixed on the screen like his life depended on it. I enjoyed the way he was so focused on such a small task.

"How did you know, Ally?" She still gaped but was able to find it within her reach to speak now.

I opened my mouth and blushed, remembering. I'd fallen asleep lying on top of him, but we were spooning by the time I came to consciousness. Austin was still asleep, arms wrapped tightly around me. It felt so nice to be held so close and firm, like he'd never let me fall again. I was too tempted to see his boyish sleeping features so up close and craned my neck, therefore moving my hips a bit. That was when I felt it.

He made a whimper due to friction and my breathing sped up until I was overwhelmed with naked curiosity. I moved my hips again and shuddered despite the warmth surrounding me. At that point, Austin jumped awake. Of course, he never knew. I pretended to be asleep. He escaped for a little amount of time and then came back to find me on the bed, taking adorable selfies on his phone.

"I felt it," I smirked.

"Okay, let's just pretend you will seriously go through with your wishes," Trish laughed as if the idea was impossible. I'd show her. I was going to lose my virginity by Christmas. "Who? You said all the guys here were pigs."

I debated that. "That's true," I sighed, furrowing my brow. I didn't have to be in love with the guy, but I had to be able to stand him.

"You and Austin seem really close," Trish noted. "Why not him?"

I snorted. "Please, Trish, I don't want it to be awkward. I need somebody who knows what he's doing."

She was then looking at me as if I were incredibly ignorant. "Ally, sometimes, I don't know how you can ignore every piece of gossip given to you," she mumbled as she stormed into the living room. I followed, unsure of her plans, but nobody ever was concerning Trish. She gestured to me and I decided why not breach the ever so intriguing topic with Austin? We'd talked just about everything but sex.

"Austin, how many girls have you slept with, if any? It's okay-," I began, but Dez cut me off, not Austin. Dez.

"Cassidy, Brooke, Piper, almost Kimmy, and lastly, Kira. But if we were going to go in order of relevance, then you'd have to put Kira before Brooke as well," Dez had paused the game just to look at me with a bright smile, like I'd been the teacher expecting him to have no clue where they were. Blood rushed to my ears as my mouth dropped open.

"Thanks Dez," Austin growled, running a hand through his hair. He swiveled in his chair and looked back at me, almost in embarrassment. I scoffed. He definitely shouldn't be embarrassed about that many girls, not a guy with such a kind heart like him.

"See, Ally! How did you not hear about Brooke? That was the biggest gossip back in our sophomore year. She was a senior and showed 'Austin Moon what the big girls could do.'" Trish rolled her eyes heavily on that last part. Again, I couldn't stop the blushing from coming to my cheeks. I rocked back and forth on my heels, not able to look anyone in the eyes.

"See what?" Austin asked, fully intrigued now. I could tell because he put his damn controller away. Shit.

Trish looked at me with a malicious smile. Immediately, I ran to her, jumping on my best friend's back, but it didn't stop her from speaking. "Ally has decided to lose her virginity. Soon. But clearly, it can't be with some amateur or an ass wipe. And when I suggested you, Austin, her defense was that you hadn't seen more than the lips of Kira. As if!" Trish snorted.

I fell off her, embarrassed beyond belief. Sure, I was probably most comfortable around Austin, but that was the exact reason I hadn't confided in him my plan. He'd end up looking…well, looking like this! He was angry, actually. He was getting up off the couch, stalking towards us like we were his prey. I didn't like Austin as a predator. I saw his aggressive state at school and was lucky not to be on the receiving end. His jaw clenched as he forced out the words. " _What_ are you planning on doing?"

I whimpered and stumbled back a step. Trish looked between the two of us and frowned. "What's with you, Austin?"

"Come here, Ally," Austin growled, not giving me a chance to answer before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the kitchen. I looked behind me, but Trish was just settling down next to Dez, complaining.

"Why must Ally go and befriend everyone?" Trish mutter, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm your friend?" Dez asked, surprise and glee written all over his face. Next, he threw his arms around Trish. She stiffened and looked at him like she was about to slit his throat.

Then, the door shut behind me and Austin shoved me, with as must gentleness he could muster, to the far wall. "Where should I even begin?" He snarled, whipping his body around on me. I slid away, but he kept taking steps closer and closer.

"It's not that big a deal-," I began.

"Not a big – what is going on, Ally?" Austin let some concern leak into his voice. His thumb and forefinger gripped my chin, turning my head this way and that until I tore it away, glowering at him.

"Nothing," I hissed, never moving my eyes from his. We were in a battle of words and of stares. I wasn't going to lose, not both. And I could already tell he was about to dust me with his smooth talk.

"You could hardly stand _me_ touching you until yesterday and now you plan to go and what? Have a fucking one night stand?" Austin asked. I clenched my fists. This really was none of his business. Why did it matter to him who I slept with? "I had a one night stand, back when I thought it was the greatest gift on earth. It was with Kira. Yeah, you get maybe an hour of hot sex, but then in the morning, when your hair's a wreck and you are fumbling around for your clothes, she is tossing you out faster than you can breathe. You think, 'do I kiss her? But I don't even know her.' And when you get in your car, you feel like a worthless piece of shit, like nobody in this messed up world give a fuck about you." Austin snorted, laughing without any joy. I blinked, studying him in his rage fit now. Where did this come from? He was so angry with this. I didn't believe him, I decided. He was clearly making this up. I remembered him dating Kira.

I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him away, creating space. "Drop this, Austin. How and who I see guys is my business. Unless you're going to help, stay out of it."

I began to walk out of the kitchen, but Austin groaned and jumped ahead of me. I crossed my arms. He really was pissing me off now. Why the hell did it matter? I wanted to lose my damn virginity. Almost all teenagers wanted that! "Move. Now."

"Ally, wait -," Austin ran both hands through his golden locks and groaned before finally settling his gaze on me. "Does this have something to do with Ell-,"

"Of course not," I hissed.

"Then why do you suddenly want to now? Why not when he tried?" Austin was standing at his full height purely to make me mad. It worked. I scrunched up my nose, fighting back the urge to cry. He _had_ to bring that up.

I stayed silent for a moment, looking him up and down. I thought carefully over my words and decided that if I stayed her any longer, I'd punch him in the face. He was about to speak when I stated in a calm, steady voice. "I'm leaving. We're leaving. Trish! Let's go!"

I heard a muffled set of words, as if something prohibited her mouth from opening. My eyes flicked over Austin, shooting daggers in every spot. I spun on my heels and stormed into the living room. Dez and Trish jumped loudly. I paused only a moment before grabbing Trish's arm and pulling her out to my car.

* * *

 **A/N: Their first fight! *gasp* You guys have some awesome feedback. It really makes me so happy to hear so many good things. This was just a spur of the moment, however, and I hate it but this is the last fully prewritten chapter. I have another story going on that I'm trying to finish, and doing a sucky job at it. So I need to update there before updating here. But that doesn't mean you can't spoil me with reviews, favorites, and follows. Eh, eh?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pt 5**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own anything. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm being rushed, so here it is!**

* * *

"Look, I'm _sorry_ Ally," Austin whined, "but can we please talk more on this?" I rolled my eyes and continued out walk forward. It was in the direction of the pounding music and blaring lights protruding from every crevice of a house. House was an operative word, however, because this was as big as houses came. It was a private beach house, not too far from Elliot's actually. I shuddered at the thought. No, this one had gates and everything, though for the night they were left open.

"If you were really sorry, you'd drop it," I insisted, hands still clamped around his and Dez's wrists. Trish was bringing up the back by shoving them forward. The girls were eager for the party. The boys were merely there for our 'protection.' As the size of this house loomed on me, I vaguely thought that it would be hard to protect us if we were lost inside, which I had no doubt I'd soon be.

"But Ally, it's not your virginity!" Dez stated matter-of-factly. "It's that Austin thinks you can't handle a bad boy."

"What?" I seethed, turning around to glare at either boy. Dez was looking at Austin, who was cussing him out.

"No! No, no, Ally, I never said that!"

"But you agree to it?" I growled, letting go of his hand. I let him tag along with us because he'd insisted and I hoped he could be my ride home if my ulterior motives failed. Now, I was more than happy to shove him away with a good excuse as to why.

"I-,"

But I was done. I turned on my heel and looked to Trish. She was smirking but came to my side either way. Together, we left Austin stuttering excuses. I vented to Trish about how clingy Austin had become all of the sudden the rest of the walk to the front door, and then some. However, my target soon caught my eyes.

"Sooo, Als, can I get you a drink? Because you seem to be drooling out all of your saliva," Trish elbowed my side. I froze, instantly flinching. Als. The last time somebody called me that… "Hey, I was kidding. You actually don't seem that interested in Dallas. You sure you want to-?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Trish," I snapped. She looked at me funny, and I could tell she was again trying to decipher me. "I can get myself my own drink, thanks."

I shuffled through the crowd, leaving her alone. She mumbled, "While you're there, look for my best friend because I don't see her anywhere."

I ignored her comment for as long as I could until I found the table of alcohol. As I was poring me a drink, I could feel Trish's eyes boring into me, so I gave myself a triple. I just wanted to get this over with as little casualties as possible. It seemed that I was only just beginning.

I saw Austin enter, and his face scrunched in disgust. I almost forgot how much he loathed drugs. He was fine with alcohol, but anything past that and Austin was out. Normally. Now, he didn't seemed fazed by the blunt being offered to him. He shoved it out of his face and continued searching the crowd. For me.

Immediately upon that realization, I ducked my head and moved towards Dallas, who was talking to his friend by the stairs. My name was being called, but I didn't look. Finally, I put my plan into action.

I pretended to fall, bumping into Dallas himself. Target acquired, and target approached.

"Ally Dawson?" Dallas asked as he helped me get to my feet. Blushing came almost like blinking to me, and I giggled, adding in the extra flirtatious effect. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Are you implying I'm drunk?" I gasped, feigning to be offended. A bright white smile appeared on his face as he turned his whole body towards me. Target entertained. "Because I never would have expected such a hot guy to be so dumb as to insinuate that I was drunk."

Dallas wasn't a widely known man slut. It took some digging, but I eventually weaseled out of Austin the best locker room stories. According to Dallas' fat mouth, he had fucked the entire cheerleading team and was thinking about working on the volleyball team next. Austin had snorted, skeptical of those numbers, but I asked around. Three girls confirmed they made out at a party or after a game at least once. That was them beating around the bush and secretly saying, "Yes, I fucked him." After those numbers were thrown around, I decided he had to be my next target. He wasn't looking for more than a fling and he had to have been good.

Dallas smiled down at me weirdly, as if he didn't exactly get what I was saying. "Okay, Ally," he laughed it off. Yeah, that sentence was entirely true. Austin was good looking and he wasn't dumb. "So…are you still talking to Elliot?"

I fought off my nerves and anger. He didn't know about anything, I assumed. So far, it seemed nobody did. Elliot probably only did that to anger me further. Really, he was still trying to protect his skin. "No, no I'm not. I really wasn't ever."

"Oh," he scratched at the back of his head, unsure of his next words. I leaned in further in anticipation. He really made this flirting thing hard. "What was Austin's fight with him about then?" My jaw went slack, but only slightly. When trying to seduce somebody, one must always stay ahead of target. I primped my hair, and played with my necklace, anything to get his eyes to look at the pretty parts of me.

"Again, Dallas, you are truly naïve to think I'd date Austin, of all people. Hell, I'm not planning on _dating_ anyone anytime soon." I scoffed, shoving his shoulder and batting my eyes. Take the bait! Take the bait.

"No dating? That seems kind of boring," Dallas speculated. I crossed my arms over my chest and jutted out my hip as I leaned against the stairs. Finally, his eyes seemed to roam over my body. Well, he took in my outfit, at the least. I knew when guys like Austin or Elliot checked me out because I would immediately start blushing. With Dallas, it just felt like he was about to compliment my dress. I shrugged it off. He wouldn't pass up a free chance at sex; no guy would.

"I didn't swear off guys; only the relationship part," I reached up and whispered against his ear. He got my memo. My hand slid to his arm. I looked him in the eyes and finished my cup, feeling the buzz enter my bloodstream shortly after. When I set it down, I was grinning at him. And he was grinning back.

"Is that so?" he smirked. I had to admit, it was an awkward smirk. His smile just didn't compare to Austin's, but I came to Dallas because there was no way I was getting near Austin. Besides, he was too good. He'd want a relationship. That was the last thing on my mind right now.

The rest of the conversation flirted around this topic. I kept hauling alcohol down my throat. The more I drank, the more fun I became. The cuter Dallas became. The less I thought about how much Austin would castrate me when he heard whom I went through this with. The less I thought about the night with Elliot. That was my over all blessing. No more flinching, or looking over my shoulder, or eyes watching every movement Dallas or any other guy made.

Finally, my efforts seemed to be rewarded. "Wanna go some place quieter?" He asked, cocking his head upstairs. I smiled, my heart jumping in nervousness. It was really about to happen. Wow. I never thought of what it'd be like when it seemed to be falling into place – only getting there.

"Sure," I said. His hand gripped mine and tugged me after him up the stairs. Just as we were about to round a corner into the first bedroom, somebody called my name. Dallas looked over his shoulder down at the swarm of people in the dark, flashing purple lights. I knew that voice.

"GO!" I shoved him around the turn, hearing the voice yell again. Austin wasn't going to get in my way again. He already pissed me off once tonight. Then I was stumbling into Dallas' back as the door slammed behind me. It had started.

. . .

I faced Dallas, grinning. He sat down on the bed, continuing our conversation from before, but I was done. He was in the prime position for me to just jump him. That's literally what I did.

I slammed our lips together. I think I had hoped if I kissed hard enough, I could make it better. Because he really wasn't the best kisser. He wasn't using his tongue that much and his hands? Well, they just sat by his sides. Literally, I was worried I'd fall backwards.

Anyhow, I was too focused to really care about those things. Soon, I was peeling down my dress. My red lacy bra was revealed. A little bit after, at the amount of time I was sure he had to have noticed my boobs were exposed, I thought he must really have enjoyed kissing because he was mauling my lips. That boy didn't have very soft lips to begin with, and now he was almost hurting mine.

I drew my hands from his face down to his belt buckles. At this point, I was full on straddling him. His hands finally touched me, but only to steady me at my shoulders. It was odd; he squeezed my biceps, something I usually liked to do to him. But I shrugged it off because his face was just so perfect. Austin's face made you all hot and bothered, but Dallas' face made you just stop and stare at his angelic, beautiful dimensions.

 _No! Don't think about Austin while hooking up with Dallas, Ally!_

"You have a condom?" I said breathily into his ear as my hands tugged off his shirt. His tan skin stared at me, ready for the taking.

"Uh, y-yeah," Dallas stuttered. We paused. I stepped away from him and pulled the rest of the dress off of me. They landed by my black pumps. He pulled out his wallet and took out one condom. I was surprised it wasn't name brand. Did that matter? Would it break?

I shuddered. The consequences of this night were something I never really thought about before. Looking back at Dallas, I tried to ignore the fact that his body and lips and hands all failed to produce that twisting feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had to also ignore the way that he was definitely _not_ all smooth and suave. I was doing literally everything.

I looked at him as he stared back at me, unsure what to do. Then my eyes made contact with his jeans, which were quite deflated. My chest heaved greatly. "I knew that," I scoffed, though I really expected him to be sprouting one soon. However, I supposed I was used to Elliot and his 'grab the boob' instinct. Was this how nice guys had sex? Damn, that was depressing because it sucked.

I didn't care, though. I was done. I was done being innocent. I was done worrying about who would be my first time. I wanted just one hour of feeling something beyond my imagination. I wanted one hour where I could escape my mind. These memories I would make would cancel out all thoughts and flashbacks of the assault that seemed to always come to mind when I even thought about going further than kissing with any guy.

"You'll get it when I get my bra off," I assured him. Dallas smiled weakly, nodding, but it wasn't as confident as it was downstairs. I walked forward, dropping my bra to the floor and swaying my hips. Dallas' eyes were locked on my boobs as they came face to tit with him. I sat back on his lap and he had the right mind to grab them.

But damn, he wasn't that smart. "Fuck!" I squealed. His hands flew off me, and Dallas almost looked _relieved_. "You fucked the entire cheer team and don't know how sensitive boobs are?"

"Who told – nevermind," Dallas began to say but seemed to think better on it. His lips were back on mine, but we didn't do much else. It was annoying me. I had my boobs just out in the open, my ass ready for the grab and nothing.

I began kissing down his neck, but there was no way I was kissing down his chest until he showed any interest other than to my lips. My hands began to slip under his boxers and…and there was little to grab.

"Dallas, is something wrong?" I finally had to pull away and ask. He shook his head and continued kissing me. I looked at my nipples, which were subdued without any extra stimulation on his part. I let it go on for a minute more before I couldn't take it. "Why aren't you-?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Dallas shouted, making me jump in surprise. I looked at him, wide eyed.

"S-sorry, it's just…you aren't getting a boner," I stuttered. He jumped right back at it. This time, his mouth kissed fervently at my chest. Now my boobs were secretly big for my body size. A full C cup could turn any guy on by the sight, but by touch? Damn, Elliot sure was tempted to cop a feel.

And yet, Dallas stayed down.

"You're kidding me," I deadpanned under my breath. This was borderline embarrassing by now. What was his problem? What was my problem? Why was getting laid suddenly so hard now that I wanted it to happen? First, Austin annoyed the shit out of me. Second, it took forever for Dallas to get my hints. And to put the star on the Christmas tree, he didn't have a boner!

"Did you stop to think this isn't my problem, Ally Dawson?" he suddenly shouted, shoving me off his lap. I hit the floor with a light thud, the carpet scrapping my knee enough to send more electricity to my stomach than when we had been kissing. "You're just not hot enough, okay?"

I blinked, gaping at him. He just said that. I looked down at myself and choked on a sob. _Dear God, I am an ugly slut._ I could suddenly see how unattractive my tiny nipples were, and how my boobs seemed saggy from this angle. There was a camel toe in my underwear and my thighs couldn't have been any bigger. My stomach had three rolls that seemed to laugh in my face as my tears fell over them.

I wasn't hot enough.

"I-," I began, but my mouth closed. I was at a loss of words. I looked up to Dallas, who was running a hand through his hair like he just screwed up something. He seemed almost regretful. "I need to go."

"Wait, Ally," Dallas muttered, but even if my mind hadn't had been made up, there was an immediate halt to any further plans. Sirens sounded. And I was suddenly aware of the lack of pounding music. The hallway light seemed to grow brighter. The sirens slowly grew louder, closer.

"Everybody out! Cops!"

I looked up to Dallas, but his hand was already on the door handle. It was flung open. People were running past it without a glance in my direction.

I needed to move.

I gathered my clothes in hand and began to close the door, but I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My make up had started to smear. I turned to my side. My boobs were so low. Would that be classified as saggy? Then my ass was nonexistent. I didn't know how anyone could ever be remotely attracted to my body. It wasn't anything special in my mind. Plenty of girls had C cups. My butt looked like a boy's. My curves were the only thing I had going, but even they were subtle at times. My face looked like it was out of a horror movie. My hair was grungy and fake, died multiple times. It still looked pretty shitty. And my –

"Ally!"

I froze and blinked. Shit. I needed some clothes on. I hurriedly latched my bra, trying desperately to put my arms through.

"Ally! Where are you?"

My brain was smart enough to mumble. "Here."

I had just got my bra rotated to the front of my body when the voice was at the open door. "Oh Ally." I spun to my best friend, new tears building. She looked at me with such pity, like I just made the worst decision in the world.

"Trish," I sobbed, stumbling into her arms. She could barely hold my slightly taller frame yet still managed to shuffle down the stairs with me. People were running around like crazy. One girl was freaking out in the corner of the room, throwing bottles and cups into a full trash bag.

"Ally, are you drunk?" Trish groaned, giving up in her efforts. She sat me on the porch around back, speculating our options. I knew I should have been helping her. In any other situation, I would have been the one dragging her out of the house that was about to be ransacked. But not tonight. Probably not ever again.

"I wish," I bawled. It was too much. I wanted to be lusted after. Just when I thought I had an almost decent body – one that somebody couldn't resist so much that he had to force his hand – Dallas came and slapped me in the face with something I secretly knew all along. I didn't care anymore. Nobody cared about me. Nobody cared about my body. Who cared if I went to jail? I didn't, not to either of them.

"What happened, Als? Why are you crying?" Trish squatted in front of me, a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened instantly. She just called me Als. Elliot had called me Als. And this night did everything to remind me of that horrid date. He called me Als because we were so damn close that we had nicknames for each other. I trusted him and he – he tried to rape me!

Now, my best friend was calling me that right after I failed to give a guy I sort of liked a boner. I wasn't hot enough for him, but I was too irresistible for Elliot. I was never good enough it seemed.

I couldn't breathe.

"I – I can't bra-breathe." I panted, crumpling my upper body against my knees. My lungs were struggling to keep up with everything. The air was too thick, too much. My head was spinning. Everything was too much.

"Ally. Ally, take deep breaths," Trish said, her voice quivering in fear. I looked up to her, hoping for some solution. I needed air. My lungs were crying alongside me. But Trish looked as scared as me. "Shit. Tell me what to do, Als. Tell me."

I began sucking in air at double the speed. Als. Als. That name. Why did he have to do that to me? Why did he feel like he could take away any choice I had? Why did he think he was that superior to me? Why was he so surprised when I fought back against his assault?

"Austin – get Austin," I choked, coughing up my lung as I forced words out. Trish looked at me like I was dying as she dialed his number on her phone. I clutched at my throat, stumbling to the next step as I fell to my knees. I needed to breathe. I needed control over something in my life. I needed to feel the air flow smoothly down my esophagus.

It seemed like hours, but I heard his voice calling my name from the top of the steps. I continued choking on nothing. My head was feeling heavier by the second. I felt like I was drowning again like I had come close to when I was six.

We'd been at the lake. My mom and dad were playing with me for most of the time, but I wanted to scare them out in the big water. I jumped off the long dock, but they didn't see me. They were waving their arms like crazy, shouting, too. I called out to them, but it was too late. They had been too far away. And then I fell slipped into the silky waves. The water entered my lungs shortly after. I was so dumb because I kept repeating the failing action of sucking in through my mouth. Water poured into my mouth instead of air each time, but I kept trying. Because I wasn't going to just give up on life. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

But here at the end of a busted party, I wanted to give up. I was tired. I was defeated. And I was ready for some solitude of heaven. I wanted control back in my life. It seemed like I had lost it a long time before Elliot even came into my life, back at the lake, when my parents were no longer my hero, when I realized they weren't perfect, when I realized I wasn't invincible, when I felt the pang of hurt at the thought that nobody noticed me.

"ALLY!"

* * *

 **A/N: Love you all so much! Lets see 10 reviews before I post next, huh? TEN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pt 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Disney owns all.**

* * *

I barely heard him. But I did. Austin's voice was so commanding. I didn't want to disobey him. He had a fighting side I wasn't about to mess with. So I listened to him as he spoke, and I really did try. "In through your nose, out through your mouth. Breathe with me, Ally. Deep breaths."

His eyes seemed to bore into mine fiercer than they ever had before. He seemed to look right into my chest of memories. Did he know what happened minutes earlier? He had to have known.

I felt his tight grip on my arm and saw the way his eyes never straggled from mine, and I realized he didn't have to have been there to guess what went on. My clothes gave him a pretty good guess. Hell, he was probably worried I was actually raped this time.

"Hey, stop thinking. Just watch me. Do what I do. Am I over thinking stuff? No. In and out."

I shook my head, furiously blinking my eyes like it could blink away all my memories. Finally, it seemed like I could feel my lungs. I slowly gained back the ability to stop my shuddering breaths. I could breathe again.

"I-," I began to speak, but I started coughing up what tasted like blood. I still had trouble breathing, it seemed. The tears were still coming. Instead, I held up a shaky thumb.

"Good," Austin breathed. I finally got the chance to look at him. He was sweaty, running hands through his blonde hair to keep it out of his eyes. It looked like he couldn't settle down. His eyes were searching every corner, keeping watch. "Trish, let's get out of here."

Before I could think of how we would begin to do that with the sirens so close, my legs were kicked out from under me. And like a ride on the boardwalk, I was carried on a comforting bumpy trip. I was still trying to control my breathing, but if I closed my eyes and leaned my head into Austin's chest, I could imagine I was small and was having the time of my life in a simulation of a thrilling adventure that really wasn't that scary. It was almost the same. Lately, my life now had turned into a never-ending emotional roller coaster ride.

By the time the long trip ended, hot tears were still creeping out of my eyes every time I blinked, sometimes more. The sobbing had stopped along with my rapid breathing, but I was drained. I couldn't stop sniffling and whimpering.

"Hey, Ally, I'm going to set you down now," Austin whispered. I felt my butt come into contact with a seat as his arms started to leave me, and I instantly cried out.

"No," I begged, my hand fisting in his shirt. I was too weak to actually pull him closer, but he let me think I did. "I – please, no."

I was crying harder again. There was no control to my emotions anymore. Between my blurred vision, I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw concern and safety. Safety seemed less powerful a word now. I never felt safe all the time anymore, not like when I was a kid. I only got few moments of feeling taken care of and safe, and Austin was one of them. He was a moment in my life, one I prayed never ended. Without him, I had not security. Without him, I had nobody, not with his depth and knowledge on all things Ally Dawson.

"Here, uh, Dez, get us home in one piece. I'll sit here with Ally," Austin muttered. He held me tighter in his arms and I relaxed at the tight grip. It no longer reminded me of Elliot's hold on my wrists. It reminded me of who took care of me after that. It no longer brought to memory the loss of control I felt. It reminded me it was okay to let somebody else hold the reins every once in a while.

And then we were in the back of Austin's hot rod. Trish slammed the passenger door shut and looked back at us. Austin didn't move to place me in the seat beside him, probably fearing I'd cry again. But for the moment, I was no longer crying. Sniffles came at every interval, but tears didn't fall. It was dead silent for the longest time minus my whimpers.

And then, "What happened in there, Als?"

A new wave of pain washed over me. I cringed into Austin's warmth, hiding my face in hopes nobody else could see the anguish written on it, in hopes I could stop the tears. If nobody saw them they didn't exist.

"Stop calling her that," Austin snarled. His voice scared me but didn't surprise me. I could feel his breath on my ear as he whispered only for me to hear. "I have you, Ally. You're safe. It's okay now."

But I'd never be safe from my memories.

. . .

"She reeks of beer. She can't go home."

"My parents will smell it off of her straight away."

"She can stay at my place. We'll say she's at Trish's."

"Your parents-?"

"I know! His mom is running the mattress store because sales can increase around nighttime. And his dad is probably drunk."

"Thanks, Dez."

"No problamo, muchacho."

I slowly drifted into consciousness as we came to a jerking halt. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep. My eyes opened to three people staring down at me. "Ally? Are you awake?" Trish asked, looking at me like I was about to explode. My head was pounding but I managed to nod. "Do you want me to stay with you? Or are you good with Austin?"

I knew her parents would never allow her sleeping over at Austin's, and frankly, I didn't want her to see me more distressed. She already knew too much. Austin already knew half the story. I didn't feel like retelling it.

I shook my head, settling back into Austin's arms. Goodness, he was strong. A sniffle came from my throat, and I felt the need to try and stand up. I wasn't a baby, not all the time. But when I did, Austin's grip tightened and kept me in check. I finally looked at him. He didn't take his gaze away from me, and it was very concerned. I could tell he was holding back anger just by the way his jaw was clenched.

Trish nodded and looked at Austin. "Look here, bucko, you do one thing to Ally and I swear I'll cut your balls off. Straight off. And dangle them in your fucking mouth. Understand?"

"She's fine with me, Trish," Austin growled, moving his hard glare at her. I could tell what he meant by the statement. 'Your plan was the one that made her like this.'

We all exited the car. Trish came around and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you, Ally, and I'm sorry." She didn't know what for, but she was sorry. I wish I had the energy to tell her it wasn't her fault. Instead, I watched her walk away into her car alongside Dez and drive away.

It was silent as we entered Austin's house. I tucked my head into his chest, savoring the smell. He didn't smell like beer and cigs. I must have stayed on the floor longer than he did. It was all over my clothes.

We entered the house, immediately being hit by a wave of fresh air, but I shivered. I was only in undergarments. "We're almost there, Ally." Austin breathed into my ear. The door shut quietly and he headed towards the basement. He tried to shield me from viewing the couch by turning his back to it, but I just craned my neck. There was his dad passed out with a Michelob Ultra in his hand. Mike's position looked very uncomfortable.

Descending the steps took a short time, and we were finally at Austin's bedside. "I need a s-shower," I sniffled, hiccupping as well. Austin shook his head.

"Not until I know you're okay," he whispered and settled me down on the bed, head laying where feet normally went. Gently, he lifted my head up and I turned on my back as he slid under me. We stayed silent for some time. I stared into his eyes the entire time, getting lost. Everything seemed so chaotic, so rushed like the world was spinning and spinning out of control. But not when I looked into the deep pools of chocolate.

"One night, I'm so irresistible a guy tries to force himself on me. The next night, I can't even give a guy a boner," I muttered, laughing tiredly at the end. It was all too funny. That could only happen to me.

Austin looked at me with confusion for a minute, but then the pieces connected. "You tried to have sex with a guy and he couldn't sprout one?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah," I croaked, not able to fully accept that. And here I was, lying right out in front of Austin. I didn't even imagining him puking at the sight of me because I knew I wasn't that unattractive. I just knew he had fucked hotter girls, one with perkier tits and bouncier asses. He, along with all the good guys, would always see me as his sister, one who would be disgusting to think of in any way inside the bedroom. "Dallas Hartwell."

I kept looking at Austin, watching the way his eyes clenched shut in pain once. Then they opened and looked at me with hope. "Want to talk about it?"

For some reason, I wanted to talk to Austin. I was exhausted and still a little tipsy, but my mind was racing, overanalyzing parts of my experience with Dallas. I knew if I spoke it out loud – the cold hard facts – then my mind might take a break from it. So I did. Once I started, Austin couldn't get me to pause. It was all rushed and in a hurry, and I knew I was blurring my sentences. By the time I ran out of breath, tears had sprouted in my eyes. But I was too drained to actually sob.

Austin suddenly stood up. I shifted into a sitting position, watching him as my tears slowly dried. He squatted in front of me, holding both of my hands in his. And he spoke. "I know you didn't believe me last time, but I think you tried to have sex because of Elliot." I began to pull my hand free of his. I wasn't listening to this. "Think about it, Ally. If you had actually gone through with this, what would you have gained?"

I averted my gaze. There really wasn't much except losing the terms innocent and virgin.

"There's no point in giving up your body to a random person, Ally, because they will never know how to appreciate it properly." I looked at him leniently and couldn't help but feel complimented. "But your body will never compare to how smart, kind, and beautiful your mind is. You deserve more than a guy who will forget your name in the morning."

I smiled grimly at him. He thought too highly of me while I was over here thinking up retaliations against every sentence that came through those plump lips of his. "I may be beautiful, but I'll never be sexy."

And with that, I had to pull away. I scooted to the top of the bed and lied my head down on his pillow. It smelled like him. I almost smiled. "I guess I'll just have to get over it, though."

A large weight was pressed down on the bed beside me. Before I could turn and look at Austin, his heads pulled me into his chest. And we were spooning once again. His warm breath tickled behind my ear, sending a shiver of excitement through my body. "Does this remind you of last time?" His hands squeezed my hips tightly. "Because I know you were awake. I know you felt-,"

"Lil' Austin?" I interrupted him. Austin's grip tightened on my hips and I had to crane my neck to see him grinning down at me.

"Did you just – did you name my dick _lil' Austin?"_ He said breathily, his hot, minty breath hitting my cheek. His eyes held a glint in them, one that I remembered was lacking from Dallas'. I couldn't help but toy with him. Austin made it too easy. It also made me smile from ear to ear. And I really missed smiling.

"Maybe," I shrugged, sticking my tongue out at him. "Watcha gonna do about it?"

His eyes flickered down to my lips once. "Kiss you." He leaned all the way over me and I naturally moved to look at him. His lips pressed on to mine, brief and short, but they were there. And they tasted like delicious mint. And my heart started racing, meeting the electrical jump that traveled down deep in my stomach.

I didn't even have time to shut my eyes.

Austin fell back into his spot behind me. He acted like nothing happened. His hands were now more apparent as they pulled me in closer, causing me to gasp. Pressed against my butt…

Austin snorted. "Not sexy my ass."

"Austin -,"

His heat disappeared from behind me. I sat up, anxious to see his next move. He was standing at the foot of the bed, pulling at his crotch. His tent was very much visible. I fell back on the bed, hands covering my gaping mouth. Austin chuckled. "I'm going to get a cold shower. You're very welcome to join. Or go second."

He walked across his room with a smile on his lips. I stared after him all the way until the door shut. But it was still left open a crack.

With him away, I finally had time to think. My mind caught up with my heart and memories. Well, shit. Austin Moon just kissed me. And then I gave him a boner. By just pressing my butt against him.

And…Austin Moon _kissed_ me.

. . .

I stared down at my coffee. Minds worked in odd ways. I knew there was an end, a bottom, to the cup, but for some reason my eyes pictured the black waves going on forever.

"Don't over think this, babe; it's just coffee," Austin advised, setting down across from me. I looked at him, instantly blushing. Ever since we woke up, he had been acting like nothing happened between us last night. I didn't know how he couldn't be thinking of it. My eyes kept flickering to those tempting lips. I really wanted to kiss them, longer and harder. "So. I was thinking."

"Oooo, scary," I said halfheartedly. Austin scowled and crumpled up a napkin. He threw it at me, but I dodged. "And rude."

"Here's the thing; my mom would really prefer I didn't test my luck twice in one week. I've been trying to figure out how I could possibly restrain myself from beating the daylights out of Dallas…" Austin said. His fists clenched, so I smirked.

"Simple; beat the living _night_ lights out of him."

"Be serious for a second, babe, or you'll get some punishment," Austin warned. He took a sip from his coffee and I grasped the opportunity.

"If it was like my punishment last night…" I pretended to weight the options, deadpanning at the end to emphasis my seriousness. Brown eyes grew wider, looking at me as he debated his choices. I just kept staring, never breaking eye contact.

"Anyhowww," Austin drew out the word, rocking back on his heels, "I thought over all of what you said, Ally, but things just don't make sense to me."

"How so?" I asked, sipping my coffee as I looked at him still. He kept trying to find something else to focus on. It wasn't working.

Finally, his gaze looked my entire frame up and down. They ended on my own. "For starters?" Austin snorted, _again_ checking me out. "I've gotten a boner just by looking at you in _jeans,_ let alone being offered to – you get the picture." Austin shifted his feet, rolling his eyes, but his hands were gripping his coffee cup very tight. I tilted my head. "That's another point. You showed him your boobs! And he didn't fucking grab them!"

I blushed, looking back at my cup again. Why did he have to bring this up after we kissed, after I gave him a boner?

"I should beat him up for mankind on that one alone," Austin growled. I watched his eyes flicker to my chest, but it was hidden by one of his old t-shirts. "And-."

"Austin, as much as I love talking about how slutty I was last night, can we not?" I asked. This topic wasn't a favorite. I definitely regretted everything last night. I was so stupid. I liked blaming the beer for thinking I saw signs he was into me.

Austin looked strained, like he'd never get to bring this up again. I sighed. "And I…I kind of think you were right about the Elliot incident making me go crazy."

Austin tilted his head. He took a deep breath and stepped in front of me, tucking a strand of stray hair behind my ear. His eyes caressed my cheeks, holding me close when his hands could not. "You're dealing with it how you think is best."

I lifted a shoulder in a sort-of-shrug. "Thanks for being here for me, Austin," I set my cup down and weaved my arms around his torso. He stepped forward and held my head to his chest, letting me listen to his heart beat constantly, never faltering.

We stayed like that for a while, and then he just had to say, "I still think Dallas is homosexual."

I pulled away, sputtering and surprised. So that was why he kept pointing out things from last night. He had a look of seriousness on his face. I debated the idea, and it didn't sound absolutely crazy. There were many small things that screamed he wasn't attracted to me, but did that go for all women? "You said he had sex with all of the cheer team."

Austin shrugged, combing back my hair. I enjoyed how much he felt the need to touch me. His brightening smile appeared on his lips. "Nobody ever saw him take one girl home or in a room from a party. The girls said he did, but they love drama surrounding themselves. They built up this sex master and said they did it with him. Simple."

I scrunched my nose up. I really didn't understand girls sometimes. "He had a condom, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was still a virgin. That boy didn't know how to open it."

Austin snorted, sitting beside me. He kept laughing for a bit and I couldn't help but join him. I loved that laugh. "You all took out a condom before he was hard?"

I sent him a rueful glare, shoving his shoulder. "Hey! I didn't know what the hell I was doing, okay!" That sent Austin into a hard-core laughing fit. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

Then he swiftly grabbed me, still cackling, and nuzzled his head into my neck while standing me in between his knees. "You are fucking adorable, babe…fucking adorable." And I was smiling, giggling at myself. Eventually, we both sobered up enough to only owning cheeky grins that reached to our eyes. Austin moved his hands to the small of my back, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, still smiling. Then, he winked, and my heart exploded. I had to look away to tame the blush, and that made Austin chuckle cockily. When I looked back at him, he was contemplating something.

Then his hands pulled me all the way against his chest, and his head moved towards mine. I was able to just close my eyes before his soft lips met mine. He lingered a bit more this time, but just enough so I could stand on my tiptoes and give him another quick peck.

I didn't know why he didn't try to do more. Personally, I would have loved to spend all morning making out with him. Normally, I would have felt almost insulted by this, but Austin made me feel good. He made me feel so many good things. I felt cherished in these small kisses, like if this was all we could do he'd do it forever. His gaze made me feel desired, and his arms made me feel safe.

Why couldn't I have figured this out sooner?

. . .

School Monday morning was about to be hell. Austin kept texting me reassuring messages while I got ready and debated if I should have came at all or not. I was in no mood to talk about this with Trish. I loved her to death, but this was something that needed a long explanation. I didn't have the guts to do it, not at school where I couldn't cry. And who knew if I'd cry or not? There was just no chance I'd risk it.

"I'm here anytime you need me, babe," Austin said as he parked the car. He took out the keys. "Say the word and we can escape here to the beach."

I smiled at his randomness. He got out and slid over the car to my side, causing me to giggle. When he opened the door, I asked, "Why the beach?"

"Mainly so I can see your body in a sexy little bikini," Austin shrugged. I turned beat red, fanning myself. His was so blunt and such a flirt. "And so I can seduce you with my abs."

Despite his flirting tone, I had to ask. "Abs?"

We stopped walking and he looked down at me, a smirk on his lips. "Oh yeah, baby, abs." My stomach muscles contracted, leaving me breathless. He grinned at me, knowing full and well what effect he had on my body. I could only imagine running my hands along his perfectly sculpted muscles. What did he look like? Did he have v-lines? Was it a six-pack? Or was it something I liked to call a sex-pack where no matter what he had it made my panties wet?

"Austin Fucking Moon!" I was swept out of my dreamland when an angry little lady Latino continued her rampage towards Austin. Her finger was out, ready to jab him hard in the chest. _"¿Quién crees que eres? ¿Por qué me bloquea fuera de su casa cuando Ally me necesitaba, imbécil? Eres una puta, un hijo de puta_ -,"

"Trish! We can't understand you!" Dez yelled into her ear matter-of-factly. Trish was directly in Austin's face, or as good as she could get with her height. She did a good job at poking him in the chest because he was currently rubbing his shoulder.

Trish never took her beady gaze away from Austin, who started looking more and more scared as the seconds ticked by. "I _said, "_ Who do you think you are? Why did you lock me out of your house when Ally needed me, motherfucker? You are a man-whore, a damn son of a bitch!"

I took one deep breath and looked at Austin. He ran a hand through his hair and stared back down at De La Rosa. "Because she needed me. Not you."

"What did you just say to me?" Trish asked, shoving him back. Austin crossed his arms over his chest. He was getting angry. The look he gave the girl rivaled hers. It was scary. I could practically see the visible tension. "Is this true, Ally?"

Why did she have to bring me into this?

"Uh…"

Austin interjected, stepping forward once more. "Yes it's true. Your loud, rage filled attitude wasn't something she was close to handling. Hell, she almost had a panic attack on the way here thinking about your reaction."

"My reaction to what?" Trish growled. Her hands clenched into fists. I prayed she didn't punch Austin. He was just now getting over his black eye from earlier.

"Have some sensitivity-," Austin argued. Both their voices pounded into my brain. I hated this feeling. I was losing control. I was slipping away.

"Me? What nice guy _locks me away from my best-?"_

"Elliot tried to rape me!" I blurted out before Austin could. I hated this fighting. It was too much. I was too tired of hiding this secret any longer. If Trish was so adamant about finding out, then she could have it. She pushed and pushed and that was what she got. I faced her, backing away slightly. "Happy?"

Then I walked to class, angrier than hell.

* * *

 **A/N: What is this between Austin and Ally? Two kisses? Whaaa?**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I have about one possibly two chapters left, here, so I really want to know what you all thought of this and where you think it will end? I have actually written smut before, but is that what the ending requires here? What do you all think/want? Tell me in the eight reviews?**

 **And yeah, ten reviews was a little ambitious, but 1) I am an ambitious person and 2) I refuse to admit this is a dying fandom. Mainly because I am in love with Ross Lynch. But yeah. I refuse.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holding Pt 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Disney owns it all.**

* * *

I peered in the cafeteria and walking inside. My fury had slowly dissipated over the first four classes, but if I had nowhere to sit at lunch, it would have come right back. Instead, I saw an almost empty table with a blonde standing by it. The moment he saw me, Austin started towards me. I met him halfway, trying to wipe the glare off my face. I wasn't mad at him, but somebody should have told him that.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at Trish. It was rude and I should have just took it," Austin said in a sudden rush. My shoulders sagged and my heart felt some sort of amusement.

I reached out and put a hand on his tall shoulder. "Austin, I'm not mad at you," I whispered. Austin seemed surprised. "I just – I didn't want to tell her. That's all."

"I'm sorry I-,"

"You didn't do anything," I insisted, moving towards the table. My bag dropped out of my hands onto the floor with a loud thud. Some people turned to look at me, but I no longer cared anymore. I hopped up on the table and motioned for Austin to sit. He sat, but on the chair, and scooted in front of me. He looked at me while I studied him, glad to have something to do that could really take my mind off Trish. School was just not challenging enough. Trying to memorize every one of Austin's features seemed impossible, so I took up the challenge.

"You okay?" he breathed. I nodded, taking a deep breath. It was out of my system. Trish knew and how she handled that was her doing, not mine. But I knew if she started freaking out about it, there was no way I'd be fine. At this point, I truly wanted and needed to put it in the back of my mind. I've learned from it, and now it's time to do the best I can to forget it. "Good because I was hoping you could…go out to dinner with my parents and I Friday night?"

My mouth dropped open. I sputtered a surprised, "What?" Austin smiled gently, moving to the side so his hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him despite our height difference at the moment.

"My parents want to have a dinner with me. I'm not going through that alone." Austin stated, looking up at me expectantly. I hesitated for only a second.

"I'll go," I shrugged. I mean, I'd be missing out on some classic study time, but I could manage. "You go out to dinner formally?" I never went formally with my dad alone because it was a waste of money to him and 'we are the simpler human beings that only need cereal and the occasional drive through.'

"Only before they leave for business trips. For mattress salespeople, they leave a lot," Austin shrugged. I bit my lip, holding back the smirk. If they were leaving, he'd have the house alone. Now I wasn't looking to hook up with him, but a step in that direction wouldn't hurt anyone. "What?"

"Oh nothing," I brushed it off. He grinned as well, poking a finger into my side. I shook my head, refusing to tell. He poked me again and then started tickling me. I smacked his hand away and leaned down, whispering in his ear. "You'll have the house to yourself for a bit."

Austin's face went slack. I thought he was mad for a second, but then the classic rock star smirk appeared. His hand discreetly moved lower on my back, just enough for a few fingers to graze my butt. "You-,"

"What am I looking at?" Trish yelled from behind us. I spun around, surprised. She had her arms crossed with Dez on her side, trying to mimic that stance. She looked disgusted and angry all in one. My mouth popped open and looked from Austin to Trish, truthfully not knowing what to say. "Well?"

"Well what?" Austin asked innocently. He seriously didn't get what she meant. I almost snorted.

"Why is your arm around Ally's back?" Trish walked forward, taking his arm and flinging it.

"Ohh," Austin said. I watched him smile slightly. What was he going to say? Were we dating? Were we friends with benefits? What was it? He shrugged. "I don't want Ally to fall."

Oh, that hurt.

"My ass, try again," Trish cocked a hip out, and Dez did the same, frowning at us like we were children. I interjected before she could yell at him again.

"Trish-,"

"Uh-uh, I want this from Austin."

We both looked at Austin. She took a step closer so I nudged the annoyed boy. He sighed deeply and gestured to me. "Well I _was_ flirting, but now that it's out in the open, the effect is diminished, thank you, Trish," Austin grumbled, pouting. I almost choked at his words. He was flirting, which implied he somewhat liked me. I already knew that, though, didn't I? I shouldn't have been so shocked, but it was the football star we were talking about.

Her face was priceless. It went from pissed, to slightly embarrassed. She moved closer and, as if she forgot something, took a step back, anger replacing her features again. "Hold the fuck up," Trish hissed. Her eyes locked on Austin's like they were about to pounce on prey. He looked a little jostled. "So you are going after Ally after she was almost _raped?"_

Austin, baffled, frowned. "I'm not 'going after Ally.' I'm not a dick, Trish." He said. I opened my mouth to speak, growing irritated. I hated when people spoke about me like I wasn't there. "And that has very little to do with this."

"Hello? I'm right here," I snapped, glaring at Trish and Austin. Trish's eyes turned from anger to slight pity. I knew what she thought. She thought he was trying to seduce me. I balled my fists. "He's not trying to seduce me, either Trish."

"Yeah?" Trish snorted. "Have you talked to any of the girls he's been with, Ally?" I frowned and shook my head. "They all started out with innocent flirting, then innocent kissing, and then innocent fucking. You know when the innocent break up occurred? Three weeks after they had sex. So, no, he may not seem like it, but he's the master of seduction."

Austin moved to his feet, towering above Trish. I followed, standing between the two just so I could look at both. Austin seemed angry with her for bringing that up. She seemed a little smug. And I felt lost. Every inch of me was saying to believe Trish because she was my best friend, but at the same time I was reminded of who was the one pushing me to have a one night stand, something that could have truly finished breaking me.

"They are nothing like Ally," Austin hissed. My heart jumped, but I needed to think with my mind. If I only listened to my body, I would have already had sex with Austin.

"Just stop!" I shouted. This drew more attention than I wanted and I was close to losing my voice, but it was the only time I had Trish's and Austin's full attention. I turned to her. "Trish, I'm not some broken toy. I can handle my emotions and feelings just like before so stop treating me like I don't know better. And Austin…" I didn't know what to say to him, but I knew I couldn't do this. Whatever we had, it was tedious at best. I didn't fully believe Trish, but he never denied what she said. Even if I was different from them, I didn't want to risk losing the one person who helped me through everything that seemed impossible. I sighed in defeat. "We can't have something between us."

Austin clenched his jaw. He saw this coming. I noticed he took a step forward, balling his hands. "We can't or we won't?"

"I…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Instead, I glanced at Trish and Dez. Dez was biting his fingernails in anticipation. Trish was studying me like she always did. There was a moment where doubt crossed her features, but it was gone quickly. I looked back at Austin, at his big brown eyes that slowly filled with pain. He looked defeated, but not angry, like he knew this was coming all along and he couldn't even be mad with it because it was _me._ "I have to go."

. . .

I had called Austin three times. It was a full two days after the fight and he still was avoiding me. Trish and Dez, who seemed to stand closer to each other the more and more I'm around them, always talked in hushed whispers at lunch. They didn't mean to exclude me, but they also didn't want to hurt my feelings by talking about Austin or how to get back at Elliot. They had good intentions, but I really didn't need to be alone right now.

That evening, Trish came over to apologize. She really surprised me, too, because I was only in a big t-shirt. To say the least, hugging it out was awkward. Anyhow, she said she never meant to belittle me, only that she was trying to look out for me. I told her all I needed was for her to listen to me, not guess my feelings. And yet, there she was, guessing. I couldn't blame her. It was the Trish thing to do; jump to action in revenge I meant.

Lunch was a bust. Every time I saw Austin, he avoided my gaze. When I'd go up to speak to him, he'd answer short and briskly. I didn't even see him at lunch anymore; he was nowhere in the cafeteria.

"What are you all doing tonight?" I asked. They didn't hear me. "Trish? Dez?" Their heads jerked towards me, and I suddenly realized how close they were. Their knees were touching, turned towards each other. And their whole bodies were leaning near the other. It was abnormal.

"Oh, uh, you know, working," Trish laughed quickly: too quickly.

"How is Frank doing these days?" I asked.

Her face went blank as she stared at me, flustered. "Uh…who?"

I should have stopped being surprised at this, but I was. How could one forget her boss's name? "Pirate Frank?"

"Oh! Yeah, he's still a loon," Trish laughed nervously. Something was up with her. She always forgot details when she lied. And she was lying.

"Dez, what are you doing?" I asked, hoping for some form of communication. Or plans. I'd love to have plans again. With human people.

He stiffened, sitting up straighter and stiller. "Seeing the new alien movie."

"Don't you like zalien movies, though?" I frowned, very much suspicious. He was stiff like a board and his eyes never moved from above my head. He was weird, but not this weird.

"That's what I didn't say…" Dez said, trailing off with intentional suspicion. No, that wasn't weird for him, oddly. I looked between the two of them. "Well, I have to go to science."

"We have ten minutes," I said, but he was already gone. I looked back at Trish, but she was packing up her things. "Where are you going? Don't say class because I've tried to get you to come early with me hundreds of times before!"

She snorted, seemingly relaxing a bit now that Dez was gone. "Are you kidding? No, my mom is picking me up because 'I'm sick.'" She finished, zipping up her backpack. Her face fell when she noticed I was now alone at the table. "Oh, Ally – I'm sorry, I forgot Austin wouldn't-,"

"It's fine." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. It really wasn't. My friends went from ignoring me to ditching me. However, in my heart, my main concern was that Austin wasn't speaking to me – the main reason I told him to stop his pursuit for me. It hurt to realize he was just like every other guy. If they weren't going to get anything, it wasn't worth their time. I sighed, pulling out my earphones. I needed to think positively.

It was time for some dancing music. Of course, I couldn't dance, but I loved to anyways. After suffering through the rest of school, I went home, greeting my dad, who came home yesterday. He smiled cheerily. "How was school, Ally-cat?" He asked like always. Mom used to ask, but then she moved away. He made it his new job to ask and if he couldn't, he'd text me.

"It was great, Dad," I said, feeling horrible for being so brisk. But he knew I was in a mood. I was like this yesterday when Trish dropped me off at home. I snapped at her and my dad stood there, watching with an open mouth.

"Cheer up, Sweetie – I've got a new idea for the store," he grinned like that ought to make my day. I smiled briskly and shouldered my backpack, practically running to my room.

"Awesome," I said, trying for more spirit. He believes me, like his words actually made me happier. Oh, I wished they would. "We can talk about it at dinner."

"Oh, actually, honey-,"

But my door was already shut. I debated heading out to listen, but there was no force that could move me any closer to that door. Instead, I hooked my phone up to my speakers and turned on my favorite playlist. I called it my striptease playlist, mainly because dancing to the songs made me feel like I was a stripper.

Dad never came into my room. He never came upstairs in general. If he needed me, Dad texted me. Texting was his new fad. He was obsessed because 'boring parents can't text, Ally.'

So I was more than comfortable to pull off my shirt, tossing it to the floor. My skirt came off next. I whipped it around and around to the beat. Dancing, despite my clumsiness, always made me feel better. About myself, about life, about everything. The music was upbeat, the dancing complimented me, and the whole idea was fun.

 _Yes, this is what high school kids do! Weird, sad, and slightly pathetic? Yeah. They just haven't found the blissful place called a 'club.' I still remember the first time he brought me to one – my secret life came to the public!_

I jumped to the beat, swinging my hair in a circle. It was older, rock music. I found it was the best to dance to if a person had no real moves. I jumped up on my footstool, singing along to the lyrics, which were basically being screamed. Still, this was the music that got me to move, that moved me out of my depressed state.

The music was so loud I didn't hear two knocks on my door. And I didn't hear the two or four after that.

 _Cut my life into pieces_

 _This is my last resort_

 _Suffocation_

 _No breathing_

 _Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding_

 _This is my last resort_

I jumped off the counter, falling on the ground to my knees, pretending to play my air guitar and screaming the lyrics. My eyes were shut and I imagined thousands on me, but this time I wasn't afraid; I was exhilarated. Everyone loved me, so I kept playing, kept dancing. Guys were hollering and catcalling, and I loved it.

But then somebody harmonized to the next lines…with me.

 _Losing my sight_

 _Losing my mind_

 _Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

My head snapped up, eyes opening wide. Above me, leaning on the door frame, was Austin Moon. A huge smirk plastered on his face, his eyes roamed up and down my body, watching me, waiting. I sat back on my knees, staring at him. After days of isolation, did he finally feel the need to reconcile?

My hand found my phone and shut off the music. "Aw, don't stop on my account, Ally. I enjoyed seeing you let go," Austin snorted. I sighed deeply, glaring at him. He knew I knew he was here for more than to hang out. His eyes, which were full of mirth one second, drained of all emotion – all hopeful emotion.

"What are you doing here?" I climbed to my feet, only then realizing I was practically naked. His eyes groped my ass as I suddenly turned around. His presence brought on a whole new wave of exhaustion. My body deflated, focusing all energy on the part that missed him and the part that was angry with him ignoring me.

"I-,"

"No," I said the moment he spoke. I just needed to hear his voice again, hear the smug ring to it. "You don't get to do this, Austin. I've been needing you the past couple of days and you left me out to dry all because I hurt your little ego. I still need you, which only pisses me off more. But you are the one I chose. You said I could talk to you. You said you'd be here for me. But you haven't been."

"Al-,"

"And don't turn this on me." I growled, poking his chest with my finger like Trish did before. Austin studied me as I spoke with that same smug, laughing look. "You have thousands of girls throw themselves at your hot little body and you are hurt because of _me?_ Ridiculous…"

"You done yet?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I opened my mouth to interrupt again, but his words made me realize how I just threw a one-sided argument. Bashfully, I nodded, glaring into his brown eyes that were full of mirth currently. "Good because your dad sent me up here to tell you that he and you are having dinner with a potential new performer at sonic boom. Guess who that is?"

I looked him up and down and just now noticed he was dressed nicer than usual. He had on black slightly tight pants and a red shirt on, with matching accessories here and there that sent off a modern rocker look, which was probably the most popular look for music performers these days. It was clear. He was the new performer. I growled, clenching my fists.

I had been pushing this idea for a year and Dad decided to start it _now?_ He couldn't have done it a week earlier? "Where are we going?"

Austin smirked, glad that I seemed to have lost my anger. "It's a surprise for you. Dress fancy, though. You know what, I'll help pick it out."

"What? No, Austin-,"

"Well if we _can't_ have something between us, then you should have no problem with this," Austin spoke, giving me no choice as he walked to my closet. He rummaged through my dresses, occasionally glancing back at me to see how I'd look. It got rather uncomfortable, me standing in my undergarments only. Finally, he grabbed two and thrust them into my arms. "Try these on."

"Turn around," I said, just because I didn't want to follow his commands so directly with no hesitation. He raised his eyebrows, a smile playing on those devilish lips.

"You don't want me to watch you get dressed?" Austin asked, a tinge of scolding in his voice. I straightened and didn't answer. Instead, I looked at his eyes directly, never breaking my gaze as I slipped into the first dress. It was flowing and short, cinching in at my waist with the rest of the black fabric. His eyes broke away to look me up and down, grinning. "Almost childish." I frowned, looking into the mirror behind me. I could easily see how this simple design wasn't intricate enough to seem mature. Austin noticed my expression because he finally dropped his jerk-aura. "I just mean this place is too fancy for that."

"Really?" I asked, turning around again. I took in his outfit, growing suspicious. He was only in jeans. It couldn't be fancier than this day dress.

"Here," he said, handing me the second dress. I recognized this dress. It was one I wore to prom last year. I rolled my eyes and stepped into this one, turning around and pulling my hair to the side. Austin's hands grazed over my skin, creating a line of fire from where he touched. My body shivered continually until the zipper was done, but his hands didn't stop.

They rested on my arms, holding me in place before us in the mirror. He forced me to look at myself, studying every feature. "I remember prom," he whispered into my ear. I wondered if he could hear my heart beat like a jackhammer or if he could see the hair on the back of my neck stand. "I wanted to steal you away from your date so bad, but you didn't know me. I wanted to stop you from dancing with Elliot, to stop his hands from touching you. And mostly, I wanted to make you smile for real, if just once that night. Because everyone needs a good prom."

My breath had stopped long ago in my throat as my mind registered the weight on my shoulder that was his head. His hands found their way down to mine, but his weren't the ones working on intertwining them together. My body sagged backwards, reaching out desperately for his. And when we connected, his skin scorched me, almost punishing me for wearing so little. And I felt scandalous for doing so, but I also didn't want to pull away. His hands wrapped around my waist from behind and I think I felt my panties grow wet.

"Austin," my voice cracked, earnest in drawing out his attention. But I already had it. His eyes opened, glowing above my shoulder. When brown met brown, he heard everything I had trouble saying, everything even I didn't know.

And in that moment, he made me realize where Trish had it all wrong yesterday. His lips ghosted along my neck and back down to my collarbone. There, he placed a feather-light, soulful kiss. His hands slid away, teasing and tantalizing, and his feet took one graceful step backwards. Our eyes connected once more. No part of my body was able to move after that, not even to follow him out.

I didn't need to, though. He already stole what was most valuable to me: my heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, and I thought I was almost done. I am guessing there should be around 8 chapters total! Yay! Now on this ending…why must they always fight? Will they make up? What are you all expecting? Tell me tell me!**

 **Somebody said they don't like Ally. Dude, I agree. Personally, if that were me, I doubt I'd be such a freaking cry baby, however, I wouldn't know for sure. I based Austin off an ex, and Elliot off another ex though he never did anything close to that. Then I thought well Ally's just gonna be bats hit crazy and undecided bout life. But I love Austin in this lol.**

 **Can you all give me 9 reviews pretty please? NINE! It would mean the world to me. Not to play the pity card, but life likes to laugh at me at times, I'm convinced lately, so give me nine reviews to up my spirit please. You have no idea how hard it's been to be in the writing mood lately, so NINE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pt 8**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It I owned it and not Disney, there'd be a lot more kissing and beyond scenes in the Austin and Ally episodes.**

* * *

"I am so sorry Ally couldn't make it to dinner last night," Lester said as Austin walked into the store the next day. Dinner had gone by smoothly down stairs in the dinning room. I had claimed to be sick even though I and Austin both knew I was really just shaken up. I knew he knew because he helped me sneak downstairs to steal a drink without my dad noticing.

I watched my dad and Austin converse as the store just began to open. I manned the register distractedly, almost giving a man fifty dollars back rather than a five. Having Austin here would just make my day so much harder. I already had to attend to work most days after school and all of the weekend. Now I had Austin to distract me, too?

I watched with tired eyes as he set up his mini stage. All he was doing was being paid minimum wage to fool around with instruments. It was sort of a bargain deal because he could stay after anytime he wanted and work with the instruments. I envied him.

Whenever he played the guitar and sang, he got a miniature crowd. The stage was in the back of the store, but we left the doors open for people to hear. Despite the number of people crowding around him, Austin looked directly at me. His passion was subdued, but it was burning like fire in his eyes. The beat spoke its own lyrics, and his voice was soft and deep, sending vibrations down to my toes at some points.

Needless to say, he turned me on just by playing these songs. These were the songs that he never really did at school. They weren't full songs, only parts, but these parts had humungous potential. I was itching to hear the rest.

"Hey, Austin," I said as we both took a break. The crowd was calming for the moment. He looked up from the guitar then looked right back. I gritted my teeth in frustration. Ever since Trish's explosion at school, Austin confused the hell out of me. I hated it. "Those are really good songs." Again, I got nothing but a nod of the blonde head. "I'd love to hear the rest of it sometime."

Finally, he let out a breath of air and set the guitar down. "I would, too," he grumbled as he walked past me to grab his water. I followed him.

"Do you mean you only have those parts?" My mind instantly exploded, alongside my heart, at the possibilities. I could turn those into huge songs. They were deep and meaningful and I _needed_ them.

"Yep."

"Austin – please can I work with you and those clips?" I begged, grabbing his arm. Suddenly, he spun around. His eyes studied me and softened, just a bit. It made my expecting rejection hurt less.

"I have plans."

And he wouldn't speak to me the rest of the day. The moment the clock hit seven, he was packing up. Now I really was jealous. He got to leave early, too. I had almost forgotten that his parents had that dinner he invited me to. He had sounded desperate for me to come, earlier, but that was when we were on good terms. Still, I wouldn't want to sit through a full dinner with the dirty Mike and the emotional Mimi.

"Dad, can I leave early? Please, it's important," I said as he walked into the store. I'd never forget those eyes. They were surprised, yes, but concern poured from them like tears. I only then realized how raw my voice sounded. It all felt so important that I made it to the dinner, though. If I made him suffer because of this fight, the fight could last longer. I didn't think I could go much longer without Austin. Already, seeing Elliot every day was hard enough in the halls, but without Austin at my side or even just to cry to, it made it nearly impossible. And my dad saw his own little variation of that within my two sentences.

"Of course, sweetheart," he whispered breathily, almost before even thinking. I was headed for the door before he blinked. "Is everything okay, Ally?" I looked back, pausing just outside the door.

 _No, everything was not okay. My world was pushing down on me harder and harder each day, but it seemed like I could get through it because Austin was there to lift the weight of the sky so I only had to carry the stars and the clouds. But now he was gone and it was because of me that he left. And I hurt him I the process of it. And I don't think I can get him back, Dad, and I'm scared. I'm so scared he's made up his mind to hate me, to tease me, to taunt me, and to be rid of me._

"Yes, everything is fine," I said because nobody could tell my dad a fraction of that. It felt relieving to know he cared and could at the least hear it in my voice that something was up. His eyes softened as he nodded. He knew not to push me, but I doubted he believed me. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Ally-cat."

My foot slammed on the break. There was only one thing I had to do before I made it to the Moon residence and hope they hadn't left yet. The phone rang and vibrated my entire car through the Bluetooth system. I loathed this system. "Hello?"

"Trish, we need to talk." I said. All my anger I had been feeling towards Austin almost shifted in her direction, but it was hard staying fiery angry with Trish. "I know what you said about him. I know the rumors, the true stories, and the heartbreaks. I know all that, but it doesn't make one difference."

"Wait – who are we talking about?" Trish screamed into the phone. She had a hard time hearing me because of the Bluetooth. No surprise about that.

"Austin," I sighed.

There was silence on the other line and I cringed as I was forced to hear the static. Her voice came out surprised but resigned. "Okay." It was the 'okay' that said, 'where do we go from here?'

"That's it?" I said, slamming my foot on the pedal. "You almost ruined my chances with him and all you have to say is that's it?"

She sighed heavily and groaned. "I'm clearly against it, Ally, but you said it yourself; you can handle your own life. Besides, I am a little preoccupied with plotting revenge on the bastard who brought the player into your life."

I tried to fight past the insult in that and took a deep breath. It was much easier than I thought. But that could only mean this next part would be all that much harder. "Good, because I'm about to throw myself at him."

I hung up before she could totally freak out, but I did hear the beginning of her classic scream. I sighed and relaxed back into the seat, totally not at ease. When I pulled up to his house, the lights were on and three cars were home. I took a deep breath and parked across from their house, exiting the car. I was wearing a slightly more than casual dress, but it still worried me. This place could have been high class. I didn't doubt his mom would be judging me all night.

I was getting ahead of myself. Those were all things to worry about after I figure out if Austin wouldn't kick me out. With those thoughts in mind, I knocked on the door, wringing my hands. It opened swiftly, and to my relief, Mimi Moon was smiling curiously down at me.

"Ally, dear, I've missed your positive attitude around here," she said, immediately crushing me in a hug. I was a little surprised. I only had met her once, and it was a very unsettling event. "To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" I noticed Mike was reclining in his chair watching the blaring television. I smiled nervously and shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"Well Austin invited me earlier in the week to a dinner with you two…"I trailed off, realizing he never asked them about it. I blew out a frustrated breath of air and looked back at Mimi sheepishly. "But I wasn't sure if the offered still stood so I thought I'd drop by and ask Austin himself."

Mimi debated for a second and grinned with warmth. My shoulders dropped slightly. "Thank goodness!" she beamed. "I loathe being the only girl at dinners with my boys. Come on in. Austin is almost ready." I followed Mimi inside, and she seemed to be bouncing on her feet. I was glad to know somebody wanted me here. Now if Austin would just take me back. If he rejected me, I would look like a total idiot. I really was regretting not texting him sooner. Dammit. Mimi poured me a glass of water and slid it across the island counter to me. I took it gratefully, a little uncomfortable by her constant smile. "So this makes you Austin's…?"

I could hear the giddiness in her voice and prayed Austin would still take me. Blushing, I ducked my head and focused on my water. "We haven't really talked about the specifics yet," I shrugged, but I could see the implications she desired in her expression, "but I'd like to think we are dating."

"Is that so?" Came the voice that made my heart leap. I spun around, surprised to have had Austin sneak up so suddenly. That damned TV blocked out his footsteps. He was dressed in jeans with a button up shirt, but his hair was still a mess. Austin was regarding me with suspicion, not ready yet to trust me totally. I took a deep breath, looking at him with guilt because I was very much to blame here. He looked me over once and then switched his gaze to his mother as he settled beside her. "Hi, Mom."

"Sweetie," Mimi smiled, "I'm so glad you've finally-,"

"Maybe you and Dad should go warm up the car," Austin said with a serious expression. His eyes were hardened, like he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Anger flashed behind Mimi's eyes, and her smile changed from genuine to fake.

"Yes, hurry out you two," Mimi snipped, clacking in her heels away to grab Mike. When the sound of the TV was replaced with back and forth banter and then the sound of an engine purring, Austin finally looked back at me.

He seemed almost hopeful, but in a tired looking way. It seemed like he didn't care less what happened between us, but that was how I knew he needed this more than I had realized. I thought I was the only one needing him, but the roles were also reversed.

"I think you know what I'm doing here, Austin," I stepped closer so that we were on opposite sides of the corner. His head tilted. "I want to be yours."

 _'Mine?'_ his eyes asked.

I blushed and looked at my hands as my feet tilted back and forth. "I finally realized how much better you make my life. I realized how little I cared about your reputation." I moved my eyes to his, grasping as if he was my one last chance at surviving this adventure called life. "You treated me like a gentleman would, Austin, and it was wrong of me to assume based on your previous relationships. I really should have known from the start that what we have is different on so many levels."

As I spoke, his posture changed into a relaxed one. A glint grew in his eyes and I finally had realistic hope. "Took you all day," he snorted, instantly stepping around in front of me. His hands rested on the counter beside my hips, making my breath hitch. "It means a lot that you came, Ally."

I smiled slightly, looking into those eyes I favored so deeply. They seemed troubled yet excited. "Another good thing: you have Trish's approval."

Austin snorted, "How did you manage that?"

I shrugged and winked, shoving my hands to Austin's firm chest. "It's a talent." He grinned and I pushed him away from me and towards the garage. He growled in distaste, but I continued to lead him by the hand. When we got in there, I noticed he walked straight to the driver's side window.

"We'll meet you there," he said, nodding to his mom. She waved at me and agreed, backing up. I was almost relieved. A whole car ride to and back from the restaurant stuck in the car with his parents would have went far past my awkward toleration scale. Austin seemed to pick up my mood change and chuckled. "They are actually leaving from the restaurant."

Instantly, dirty thoughts popped into my head. It was the wrong time for those things to plague my imagination. We were about to have dinner with his parents! I couldn't stand to be distracted with his body or my mind's imagination of his body.

"I take it you are thinking of spending the night?" Austin asked, eyes glancing at me as we climbed in his vehicle. He started the engine, revving it just because he could. I giggled and buckled tight.

"Yes," I sighed, desperate to keep my voice level. Austin looked at me then back at the road. Ever so slightly with a cocky smirk, he fist pumped. I rolled my eyes. "Slow it down!"

Neither of us was sure whether I was speaking on his speed or his plans for tonight. They were both pretty high.

. . .

"So, Allyson, dear, how are you?" Mimi asked as she sipped on her wine. Mike was looking over the menu, but every few seconds I saw his eyes flicker up to me. My skin crawled.

"Um, you know, I'm good," I smiled, hoping she wouldn't see right through it. Truthfully, I never felt less like myself than in these past few weeks, but I could feel it all winding down. And I knew the reason why. He was seated right beside me.

"You two work together now, don't you?" she said, voice full of disgust. I looked at Austin, who seemed rather irritated. I nodded, unsure why she was suddenly bitter. She clenched her jaw and took another slow sip of wine. "Tell me Austin, why is her store better than your own parents'?"

Oh.

Austin cleared his throat. "I've told you, Mom. I like music – not mattresses."

She hissed, "That's rather unfortunate."

Then the conversation seemed to stop. Austin looked like he wanted to punch something. It must have been a sore topic for him. I discretely reached my hand over to grab his, but they were both situated close to his crotch. Instead, I rested my hand above his knee, rubbing him softly. I loved booth seats in darker corners.

"Well, let's hear how Austin managed to grab this pretty thing," Mike suddenly said, laying down his menu. I stiffened, turning towards him in shock. I was glad he was on the other side of the table. If not, I seriously would have been scared he would have tried to cop a feel.

"Her name is Ally, Dad, Ally Dawson," Austin growled. He still seemed pretty uptight tonight, so I slid my hand upwards on his thigh, finding his clenched hands. Mine wedged between the two and Austin seemed to relax slightly.

"My car broke down the other day," I said, moving our intertwined hands closer to Austin's crotch. His breath hitched as I did so. "I knew where he lived and hoped I could make it there." I took my thumb and started to rub softly like a breeze against his center. His hand released mine to wrap around my waist, hugging me tight. "I did and he helped change my tire." I pressed my full palm against his tent. "I have forever been in his favor since then."

"More like my mercy?" Austin managed to croak out despite his voice cracking. I blushed, gaping at him like a fish.

"Austin Monica Moon!" Mimi hissed like this was a top-secret conversation. "You will not talk to your girlfriend like that, especially in public!"

He winked at me, "Sorry Mom." For that, I pulled my hand away, owning a miniscule little smirk. Instantly, his other hand came and forced mine back down. I pretended to cough in order to cover up my laughter.

Our food was ordered and came out quickly. I had to take my hand away from Austin to eat, a fact that he tried to fight. "You can eat with one hand," he'd said. I looked at my food and frowned. It was steak.

I began to wonder why Austin hated these things so much. It wasn't horribly bad. I had much worse with Trish's parents before. Then I found out the food had something to do with it. "I ordered no peppers," Mike said, standing up the moment his steak was put down. The waitress, shocked, hurried back over.

"I am so sorry, Sir-,"

"Damn should be. Get this out of my face," Mike spat. I jumped at his tone. Austin sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mike! Stop it, you're embarrassing us," Mimi shouted in her shrill voice. She looked at the waitress. "He isn't even allergic to peppers, dear, you can just take those off in the back."

"Oh – okay," she stuttered, backing out slowly.

"Hold on," Mike said. "I want it all recooked. If I so much as taste a hint of pepper, I refuse to pay. This is absurd."

"Y-yes sir," she said, stealing the plate away and practically running for her life. I struggled to close my mouth. Did he seriously just talk to her that way? What was his problem? It wasn't a huge ordeal!

"I can't believe you," Mimi growled, voice growing louder. I cringed into Austin's side, now understanding his pain. His hand rubbed circles on my hips. "You always do this. Can't we have one peaceful dinner?"

Mike scoffed, "Only if you control every aspect of it, right? Just face it, Mimi, you're a control fucking freak."

"I am no such thing," she screamed, standing up as well. "But I'd much rather be that than a drunken hothead!"

"You think I'm a drunk?" he shouted. "No, you idiot, I am just a man who knows how to have a good time. Try it sometime."

"A good time? Does that include not coming home until four because you couldn't figure out how to open the damn front door?" Mimi yelled. "Does that mean shitting in a closet because you thought you were on a fucking toilet?"

"I'd rather do that than be some crybaby bitch," he spat. I gasped. Mimi did, too. Austin groaned, head falling into my shoulder.

"We're going," Austin growled. He took my hand and pulled me out of the booth. "Have a nice trip."

They ignored him and I as we almost ran out of the restaurant. When we made it to Austin's car, we both sat there. Neither of us knew what to say. He looked at me and I looked back. I took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Austin."

"I know," he said. I turned my body towards him. He had his gaze locked on my face, trying to find something. I slid my phone out from my clutch and rung up my dad, keeping my eyes trained on Austin's disheveled ones. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi sweetie," he chirped.

"Dad, I'm going to spend the night at Trish's. Is that okay?" I left little room for argumentation. I wasn't ready to give Austin up already.

"I-I suppose."

"Thanks, I love you," I said, ending the call after that. I raised an eyebrow at Austin's curious gaze. The ball was on his court now. Without tearing his chocolate eyes from mine, he revved the engine.

We were back at his house quickly, and opening the door to his bedroom even faster. I took a look around his room while he fumbled with the stereo system. There were multiple pictures of him as a baby. He was adorable, of course. Almost like a timeline, he got older the further right I went on the wall. Towards the end, the pictures increased. Austin at the beach with his friends was a popular one.

"You seriously never took a beach picture with your shirt off?" I scoffed, continuing on Austin Moon timeline. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist from behind me. I gasped, giggling. Warm breath breathed against my neck.

"That's because my abs are only for you," he nuzzled deeper. I laughed and turned around, my hands on his shoulders.

"I bet they aren't even real," I challenged. Austin took note of my dare and pulled back, eyeing me. His seemed to study my face extra long. "Can I see?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! They are finally together! Can you guess what the next chapter is about? ;)**

 **I loved the reviews! You all leave actual detailed reviews and it warms my heart talking to you all about my story. Thank you so much! As promised, I posted the next chapter after 9 reviews. Now the next one isn't just finished yet, but it's almost there. My apologies, I meant that there will be 2 more chapters for a total of nine chapters. I got confused. So the next one is going to be the last chapter. :( I really loved writing these, though.**

 **So for the next and final chapter, let's see…TWELVE REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holding Pt 9**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Disney owns it all.**

 **WARNING: This contains smutty sex. Okay, it contains descriptive, sex. It's not really smutty because it doesn't deviate from the normal. I don't know. I just know this is not for kids or teens to read. Even though a teenager wrote it. Just saying! SMUT**

* * *

Previously...

 _We were back at his house quickly, and opening the door to his bedroom even faster. I took a look around his room while he fumbled with the stereo system. There were multiple pictures of him as a baby. He was adorable, of course. Almost like a timeline, he got older the further right I went on the wall. Towards the end, the pictures increased. Austin at the beach with his friends was a popular one._

 _"You seriously never took a beach picture with your shirt off?" I scoffed, continuing on Austin Moon timeline. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist from behind me. I gasped, giggling. Warm breath breathed against my neck._

 _"That's because my abs are only for you," he nuzzled deeper. I laughed and turned around, my hands on his shoulders._

 _"I bet they aren't even real," I challenged. Austin took note of my dare and pulled back, eyeing me. His seemed to study my face extra long. "Can I see?"_

. . .

"Are you sure about this, Ally?" Austin asked. He took one step away from me, letting the fog momentarily escape from my mind. Still, I knew what I wanted. I also knew when and with whom.

"If I can't have the full Austin body tour, I'd at least like to explore certain parts," I pouted daintily, looking at him through my lashes. Austin stepped forward, pinning me to the wall.

His eyes searched mine one last time and upon finding what they needed, they gave the go ahead for his lips to come crashing down upon mine. This was more than the peck we previously shared. His wet lips were all over mine, almost massaging them. I kissed back just as passionately. His hands fell to my waist, squeezing tight, and I gasped slightly, opening my mouth to give his tongue access.

It licked my bottom lip daintily at first, and then it licked twice quickly. Then, his tongue slipped inside my mouth, reaching out for my own. We battled it out, my body warming up at this sudden, intense meeting. His tongue felt smooth yet rough, demanding and it tasted like heaven. I had to pull away just to keep from fainting. It was hard to grasp the idea that I was making out with him, somebody as hot and kind as Austin Moon.

His lips connected with my neck. I threw my head against the wall, suppressing a moan as he sucked at my skin. His lips drank my skin so forcefully it was almost pain – a seductive, sexual pain I craved. Austin's hands moved down to my ass and grabbed. I jumped into his arms as he supported me like I weighed nothing against this wall. My hands slipped into his hair, tugging on it as hard as he bit and kissed my neck.

"Austin," I finally moaned, closing my eyes to try and control my libido. He pulled away, looking to my eyes to see my reaction. I opened them slowly, desperate to keep this pace going. "Shirt off. Now."

Neither Austin nor I knew whose shirt I was talking about, but we took both of them off, or rather my whole dress. I groaned at the sight of his rugged abs. My hands instantly ran over them, pressing down hard to try and memorize each crevice. He had a hot hairline leading into his pants, which would connect with something I was desperate to feel inside my body.

"You're fucking gorgeous, Ally," Austin moaned into my ear, breathily and warm. I shuddered as his lips connected back with my neck, moving down inch-by-inch, second by second. There was something hard pressed against my ass.

"Bed." I commanded. His eyes lit up so I assumed he liked my commands. I did, too. I was in control for once and it felt damn good.

Without breaking his tongue and lips away from my breasts, he stumbled to his bed and fell, pressing me deep into the mattress. One of his hands fumbled around my back for the latch. "Tell me what you want, baby," Austin breathed against my skin. I paused and thought because I was sure whatever he did would take my breath away.

"I want you to make me feel sexy," I said, sure he wasn't expecting this answer. Austin's eyes flickered up to me, a smirk in his eyes.

"That's easy," he grinned, "because you're sexy as hell." Then his lips latched onto my breast and I gasped out loud, hands twining in his golden locks. His eyes closed, as did his lips. He palmed my other boob, rubbing and pinching my nipple. Electricity shot through my stomach and I tightened my reign on him.

His teeth ground ever so slightly on my nipple. I shrieked in delight and surprise. There was a build growing in my stomach and it was nearing painful. "Au-Austin," I begged, voice high and desperate. His eyes opened and he sent me a sexy, knowing smirk.

"You're so damn hot," he murmured as his lips slowly kissed down my stomach. Every kiss he got lower and I got more and more thrilled, more and more desperate. He paused at the top of my panties. We looked into each other's eyes, talking without words. He needed permission. I spread my legs wide, fingers moving to loop through my underwear. His hands took my place and tugged them all the way down.

Instantly, I felt self-conscious. I had totally forgotten Austin had done this before and seen vaginas before, some probably better than mine. If his head wasn't between my legs, I would have shut them tight. Did he not like hair? What if it smelled bad? I should have –

" _Fuuuck_ Ally…" he groaned, head diving down. He didn't have to use his words. I knew by the way he twirled his fingers through my curls and the way his eyes closed so intensely, like he needed to remember every detail. "Baby, are you wet for me?"

I nodded, arching my back as his lips pressed against the skin on my thigh. Another kiss pressed closer to my vagina. "I going to make you feel like a princess," he said quickly and paused. And in the next breath, his tongue ran one long line up my vagina.

I screamed out in pleasure and surprise. It felt so good, but I wanted so much more at the same time. "Oh Austin, _more_!"

His tongue circled around my entrance, teasingly. Then, it plunged inside me and I groaned, hands fisting in his hair so he wouldn't pull away. He moved in and out, never staying long enough in one place. His teeth made its way to my clit. I about had a heart attack as his tongue flicked it and then he plunged right back in and but it lightly again.

"I-I,"

"I know, babe, I know," Austin whispered hot and steamy against my skin. I could feel my insides clenched. I was so close. I needed some release. His finger suddenly trailed from my holding my leg down towards my center. I wasn't even smart enough to expect it. Suddenly, a long, crafty finger plunged inside my vagina at the same time his tongue sucked hard against my clit. My insides suddenly clenched around his two fingers and my body convulsed in absolute ecstasy.

"Austin!" I screamed loud with a deeper voice than I knew I had. I could suddenly feel only one thing and see only one thing: white, hot, electric pleasure. I lost all senses except the ones that focused on my vagina feeling things I never knew it could. My breath came in deep pants and it lasted for what seemed like hours.

Finally, I came down off my high and realized Austin was slowly lifting his head. He was licking his lips, clenching his eyes at the taste – my taste. I grunted at the beautiful sight and fell back down on the bed. Austin followed me up, lying half on top of my body. He had a delicate, deep, passionate look in his eyes. Slowly, his lips met mine again, and I could taste myself on him. It tasted better than I imagined it would, but not near as good as he could have possibly made it seem.

"Don't make that face, babe, you taste like fucking heaven," he groaned, kissing me again. A smile lifted on my lips. I could still feel the heat and wetness between my legs.

"You know your shit," I breathed out deeply, trying to take hold of my fast beating heart. Austin chuckled, pecking my lips again. He and I stared into each other's eyes, having nothing else to say. We had an understanding. We both knew I wasn't really ready to continue on tonight. I wanted to, but I'd be overwhelmed with emotions. He moved to get up. "Where are you going?" I sounded more scared and whiny than I intended. I rolled onto my side, watching him.

He smiled brightly at me and squeezed my hand. "To take a cold shower."

I pouted. "Stay, please." He looked me over and bit his lip, very much caught up on my ass. Austin snorted and ran a hand through his hair. He carefully climbed over my body and onto his side. His arms wrapped firmly around me, pulling me close to his chest and never letting go. I could feel his erection poking into me and remembered the first time I considered us more than friends – the night Dallas rejected me. "You're very awesome, did you know that?"

He snorted and kissed my head, "Of course I am. Awesome people like yourself only date other awesome people."

I craned my neck to look at him. He was grinning like he won the lottery and I just couldn't help but itch to say those magical three words. But how could I? It had only been a little over a week that we actually got to know each other. So instead of telling him what I believed I truly felt, I kissed his hand and drifted into blissful, wondrous sleep.

. . .

My world was encased in intense heat. I was still groggy when I woke, but when I finally opened my eyes, I figured out why. I was on my back, naked, and squished. Austin's body was sprawled out on top of me. He was heavy as bricks, too. Half his naked chest lay on half my naked chest. His entire lower half was on mine. He was tilted so his feet started on my left side and his head ended up on my right arm, which had lost all feeling.

"Austin, this isn't exactly romantic," I coughed, shoving at him. He didn't budge, the big lard he was. "Austin!" He jolted awake, rolling full off me and onto the floor. He groaned and I yelped, leaning over the side of the bed. "Austin?"

"That didn't feel good," he sighed, shoving into a sitting position as he rubbed at his head. I giggled, covering my mouth to hide it. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, but I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter. He looked so childlike and adorable as he rubbed his head. "What are you laughing at, missy?"

"N-nothing," I choked between chortles. He narrowed his eyes and waited three seconds before pouncing on me. I shrieked, scrambling onto my back on the bed, but he had me pinned in seconds. "Austinnn," I whined.

"You think that was funny?" He asked, a devious smirk growing on his lips. "I'll show you funny." His hands were at my stomach suddenly, tickling me to death. I fought back, but he was so much stronger. When I started having trouble breathing, Austin gave up and pressed his lips onto mine. Then he sprang up from the bed. "I'm cooking you breakfast."

I jumped up. "Is that a good idea?" He was already running up the stairs. I had no choice but to lag behind. I searched the floor and found his shirt before my dress so I shrugged it on, enjoying the button ups. Because it was only Austin and I, I left the top couple buttons undone. Then I ran up stairs.

He already had the pancake mixture in a bowl and was working mixing it. I sat at the counter, watching him work. "You're staring."

"At your back muscles? Yes," I sighed. Austin turned around shocked I'd be so vulgar. I blushed and shrugged. What can you do?

"I like dirty Ally," he said. I giggled and walked up to Austin, hugging him from behind. We stayed like that until the pancakes were done. When we fixed two plates – his having about four more than me – we moved into the living room. He took the recliner and I was about to go for the couch, but two hands tugged me down at my waist.

"You almost made me spill my food!" I chastised, but I loved sitting on his lap. It was relieving, being so open with Austin. I wasn't self-conscious, I didn't feel geeky or weird, and I felt safe. Gosh, I felt so safe, and I craved the security. "I'm really excited to watch you play next season."

"Really? Why?" he asked, a mouth full of pancakes. I laughed.

"You look really hot out on the field," I shrugged.

"Yeah?" I nodded and he kissed my neck. "Well, you look hot every day, so it's a little unfair." I elbowed him, smiling ruefully. "I'm not kidding-,"

" _You've_ got to be kidding me."

Austin and I spun around suddenly at the new yet not unfamiliar voice. Trish and Dez stood before us. I yelped and grabbed at my shirt, pulling it down. Trish seemed to be debating between tackling Austin and tackling me. Her face was full of disgusted anger.

"I said I'd be fine if you dated him, Ally, not whore around with him!" Trish yelled and I flinched. Her tone cut into my deep and hard, jabbing with full force. She grabbed her head and threw it back, groaning into her hands like she regretted everything deeply. "I knew – I _knew_ I should have stopped you when you hung up on me last night, but no! I thought 'Oh, she's Ally, she'd never do something I haven't done.' Well, good job, Ally, you proved me wrong again!"

Austin, whose grip had gradually tightened to unbearable over the course of her monologue, began to stand. But I was over being pushed around. Trish had yelled about and at me too much already. I climbed to my feet, anger and tears mixing together.

"You can't talk to me like that," I growled, stepping up in her face. "You and I loathe the cheerleaders at school because they do just what you're doing: jumping to a conclusion without knowing all the information. You don't know how deep our feelings for each other are. You don't know that all Austin's done for me is protect and stand up for me, which is a hell of a lot more than you're doing right now. I'd say you're doing the opposite. So no, you don't know shit."

Trish looked appalled for a second, but then she regained her balance. She was angry and smug, like I was a babbling idiot. She had the nerve to laugh mirthlessly, right in my face. "Ally, how blind can you be? Austin is using you. He's playing the villain in disguise, but not the best disguise." She paused shifting her fiery gaze to Austin. "We never fought, not before Austin showed up. He's torn you away from me, making you keep secrets. He's already affected you enough to resort to being silent at lunch. Ally – he's tearing you apart already!"

I stepped back and stumbled into Austin's arms. He wrapped them protectively around me, and I could _feel_ the anger radiating off him. At this point, I was less than angry. Trish baffled me. She was the blind one here. And it was sad that she never saw any of her actions as wrong.

"No," I sighed, finished with this argument. "No, Trish, Austin didn't do any of that; you did. I couldn't tell you about Elliot because I needed somebody who could comfort me. You can't comfort, you can only plot revenge after revenge. I didn't keep to myself at lunch – you and Dez ignored me the entire time. Austin didn't do anything!"

Trish narrowed her eyes. She frowned and looked to Dez, as if he could confirm it all. We were both breathing deeply at this, and the air turned silent, filled with tension from both ends. Finally, she seemed to have a moment of clarity. "Did I…did I really do that?"

She sounded so broken, so lost. I hated making her near tears, and I felt some sympathy for her. She had been my friend for too long to just stop caring. "Yes," I said breathily, tired from this sudden fight.

"Ally…I'm so sorry," she stumbled forward into a chair. Dez stood behind Trish with a hand on her shoulder. It almost seemed like he was comforting her. She looked at me with guilt written on her face. "I didn't realize."

"I know." It didn't lessen what she did. Now that it was all out in the open, I realized just how much strain she put on me. When she pushed me to have a one-night stand wasn't even mentioned, but I didn't want to make her feel like a worse friend. "Look, Trish, we're best friends. You never meant to do that, and I never meant to go behind your back and jumpstart a relationship with Austin. Can we just…?"

"Hug it out?" Austin asked, looking at Dez with a smirk. He grew a rueful smile.

"Hug it out."

With that, Austin wrapped his arms around me and moved me towards Dez, who had pulled Trish up into him as well. She oddly seemed at place there, which made me grow suspicious. But I didn't have much time before I was squished in a huge group hug. I found Trish and hugged her harder.

Suddenly, she pulled back and looked at Austin and I. "If we're being honest and open, you two should probably know that Dez and I are sort of together."

Austin and I waited one point two seconds before jumping away and groaning, "Eww!"

"What do you mean sort of together?" I asked, voice growing higher. I looked between them and almost gagged.

"We were just in a hug with you two! Gross, bro," Austin groaned, wiping off his hands. Now that I knew what he was implying I did gag.

"Hey! I'm sort of okay with you and Austin so you can't judge us," Trish defended.

Dez jumped in, grinning. "She's my teddy bear." He wrapped his arms around an angry Trish and I knew what happened next before I even saw her expression deadline.

"Get off me."

"Sorry."

I took a deep breath and looked at Austin, suddenly remembering the first time we were all present for a fight. "Wait, when Austin and I argued about the one-night stand and I burst into the living room and saw you two _really_ close…were you?"

Dez turned beat red, running his hands through his hair. My mouth fell open. Austin started choking, all for effect of course. Trish smiled sheepishly, but I knew she as less than embarrassed. She winked at Dez. He coughed awkwardly and leaned into Trish, his arm resting on her shoulder.

That was the first time I could actually imagine them together. I looked to Austin, who seemed to have lost interest in this conversation and finished eating his pancake.

"Hug again?" he asked with that clueless look on his face when he realized everyone was looking at him. They all began to squish together, but I remembered something.

"Only wearing a shirt!" I protested. Trish and Dez immediately jumped away, but that still left Austin to encase me. I groaned, trying to free myself. Finally, he set me down and I secretly inched towards the stairs. I needed real clothes on. They let me escape.

"So why did you all pop in here suddenly?" I asked when I was fully dressed in my previous bra, Austin's shirt, and Austin's sweatpants. It was rather uncomfortable down below.

Trish, Dez, and Austin were all sitting on the couch. "When you didn't answer your phone, Dez offered to help after he grabbed Austin because Austin was basically taking Ally 101 these days." Trish explained. I looked at Austin, who was blushing. Rolling my eyes, I took a deep breath and sat on the recliner, getting a funny view of Trish and Dez's odd form of flirting. At every touch, Austin pretended to gag.

It was a good day after that.

. . .

"Yes, we have to do this," I insisted, pushing against Austin's back. He was leaning into my body with all his crushing weight, but I wasn't budging. I screamed in frustration. "Austin! He's already met you, just not my boyfriend you. He's not even a protective dad."

"I don't believe you," he whined. "All dads _hate_ me."

I finally let go of Austin, and he stumbled backwards a few steps. Crossing my arms over my chest, I frowned. "Why?"

"Because I give off the 'I will fucking destroy your daughter's pussy and you can't do shit about it' vibe," he pouted, mimicking my stance. I burst into laughter, leaning into his body. He continued to pout so I did the same, grabbing his hand. Swinging our intertwined fingers, I pleaded with my eyes. "Fine…"

I squealed embarrassingly and jumped, pulling him to the door. Before we enter the house, I looked over my shoulder and whispered. "But we must later dissect this 'vibe' you give off." He grew a dubious smirk, winking at me. Then, we entered.

"Dad?" I called out.

"In here, sweetie," he yelled from the kitchen table. I frowned, unsure what he was doing. We were supposed to have my boyfriend over for dinner so he could meet him. Of course, Dad had no clue he already met my boyfriend, so I figured this didn't need to be a grand endeavor.

"Dad…what are you doing?" I asked, seeing the sight before me with dread. Icing, sprinkles, and every other edible decorating item was all over our kitchen table. Two boxes of what I assumed to be gingerbread cookies were sitting on the counter. Dad switched out a heavily decorated gingerbread cookie for a plain one. He turned around with a big smile on his lips.

"What does it look like Ally-cat?" he pointed to a tray of three decorated gingerbread cookies. "We always did this with your mom. I figured now was a good time to bring it back."

I remembered seeing tons of pictures of these events, though I usually wore more icing than my cookie. Mom and Dad loved the holidays. I had almost forgotten how close it was to Christmas. It was in about a week. I looked from Austin back to my Dad, uneasy.

"Yes, but on the day you are meeting my boyfriend?" I whined. It was then that I realized Dad didn't seem shocked by seeing me holding Austin's hand. He was carrying on like usual. He didn't even have a question forming behind his eyes. Maybe he didn't see. I held up our hands, emphasizing the point.

Dad snorted. "Please, Ally, I knew it was Austin the second he came over for the job." He looked with mirth to Austin and grinned. "Most applicants didn't dote on my daughter for so long." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, looking at me with wide, scared eyes. His hand was sweating so much I had to pull out, wipe my hand, and go back. "Come on, you two, get in the spirit. Decorate!"

I shrugged and looked to Austin. He took a breath and accepted the cookie from my father, moving to a spot on the table beside my seat. I noticed he was as far from my dad as possible. It was quite cute how much he wanted to make a good impression on my dad.

"Here's the white icing; it's the best if you want to add colored details later," my dad passed the bowl of icing towards Austin and I. He reached out to take it, but his hand was literally shaking so I darted out like a snake and stole it, grinning. He laughed, nervous still. "So when did you all become official?"

I looked to Austin, elbowing him. The boy had to speak eventually. "Um," he coughed and looked from me to my dad, who was flicking his eyes up every couple of seconds from the gingerbread in hand. My dad was the picture of relaxed and Austin was the opposite. I kicked his foot. "Two weeks ago." I nodded encouragingly. "But we've known each other since kindergarten."

My dad laughed. "I remember those years. You were the boy who always gave Ally an apple when she forgot her lunch. I'd get there as it ended only to see her chomping away."

Again, Austin laughed but it was definitely not normal. I sighed impatiently. "Dad, tell Austin you approve of him."

Austin looked like he wanted to murder me. I rolled my eyes and looked at my dad with a 'what can you do' face. He laughed cheerily. "If Ally likes you, I approve. I trust her judgment." Austin almost relaxed but hesitated, as if thinking he was bluffing. "You're a good-hearted worker. And you know just how many big metal things I have that can hit you over the head if you hurt my little girl."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, adding in a candy button on Austin's almost bare gingerbread cookie. "R-right," Austin choked.

"Dad guess who else is dating?" I gasped, suddenly. He looked at me and shrugged. "Trish and Dez. Can you believe it?"

"Woah…poor Trish," Dad grimaced. Austin chuckled.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Austin was slightly more quiet than normal, but by the end of it he loosened up. "Ally, you cheated," he whined as we walked out to his car. I laughed. He was referring to the monopoly game that I whipped him in.

"Did not." I leaned against his car, reluctant to let him leave so soon. Austin stood in front of me, taking both my hands in his. I pull towards me, tilting my head towards his. "Does the loser need something to cheer him up?"

Austin's eyes slid over mine slowly, lustful. He nodded enthusiastically. I took my hands and wrapped them around his neck, pulling Austin into me. His hands landed on either side of my body against his car as his lips pressed down onto mine. We moved against each other momentarily before I flicked my tongue across his bottom lip, lavishing in the taste. My hands fell to his chest, keeping him from squishing me against the car. Bonus: his muscles were firm against my dainty hands.

His teeth took my bottom lip between them and ground slowly. I moaned into his body. His hips pressed firmly against mine, grinding against me. I could feel his slightly hard erection growing. "When can I meet lil' Austin?" I murmured against his lips. He moved his kisses to my cheek, towards my neck. After my question, he let out a territorial growl and I had to hold back laughter. He and I had argued pointlessly multiple times about my nickname for his penis. It annoyed him profusely. 'At least say big Austin!'

My hands ran further down his chest to the bottom of his shirt. I lifted the bottom up and ran my fingers over his abs, groaning loudly. He knew how much his muscles affected me and flexed. One hand lifted onto his arm and grabbed his bicep. I could live in his muscles. When he flexed his arm, I whimpered into his body.

Panting, he pulled away, looking me head to toe. Normally after a make out session, he was grinning alongside me. This time, he had a serious look in his face. His intensity scared me almost. It was concerning that he was thinking so deeply after kissing. Still, I said nothing and continued to pant to catch my breath.

Suddenly, "I love you."

It came almost out of nowhere. Austin's eyes poured into mine just how much he really did love me. And he was scared. Clearly, he was scared. Why would he say it so soon? Love was a strong word and an even stronger feeling. If he really felt that, did it mean he was a little crazy about me?

But I was so incredibly relieved. Because I'd been feeling the same love for him for nearly two weeks. It made no sense at all. We had just gotten together. We still had failed to go all the way out of one strong backbone (Austin.) Yet, these emotions were too strong to be anything but love. It was so overwhelming. I could see how he no longer was to hold it back anymore.

I breathe a deep breath of air, so relieved. "Thank God!" I pressed my lips to his for a few long seconds, surprising him. "I thought I was the only one." He frowned, tucking a strand of hair away from my face to get a better look at me. As if this should be obvious, I stated, "Austin – I'm in love with you, too."

Hesitating a second, the smile burst onto his face. His lips pressed into mine, just a kiss and nothing else. His arms wrapped around me and I jumped. He spun me around, laughing with ease. It felt so good to be in his arms. I remembered only three weeks ago when I had felt so scared, and four when I thought things couldn't have gotten better. But with Austin, everything was absolutely perfect.

Elliot took away my security, my independence. He crushed my soul. Then Austin came along and literally forced my heart back into my body. He didn't stop, not even when I yelled at him. He was my security who brought back my new, stronger independence. I owed him my whole being. I was a changed person that would never go back, never be cautious and slightly paranoid. But it was okay. I was okay. I survived.

* * *

 **A/N: Woah. That was my shortest multiple chapter story. And I never intended it to be one. Anyways, you all are amazing. I loved the feedback and the favorites and the follows. I hoped you liked this as much as I did. I tried to make the love scene more loving and less hot because Austin is caring of Ally's feelings. That can be for later. ;) Also, I felt she wasn't ready for sex just yet. It's kind of implied they will get there, though.**

 **Please tell me what you think! I don't expect this smut scene to be too great - it's never been my strong suit. I supposed due to lack of personal experience? Anyways, let me know what you think of the entire story and ending!**

 **And….MERRY CHRISTMAS! And for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I hope you spend extra time with your family and friends and don't avoid them (like I tend to). Remember what's important.**


End file.
